DBZ: The Zone Saga
by Sara M
Summary: What if Gero created another Android who was just like Cell? What if she was his sister? In this story, Zone is after18, Chi-Chi, and Bulma. But what for?This is my 1st DBZ fic.UPDATE:CH.20 IS IN!
1. Ch.1 Zone Is Born (The Birth Of Android ...

  
  
DBZ:The Zone Saga  
  
Editor's note: This is my 1st Dragonball Z story.   
Its an A/U which takes place shortly after the Cell Games.Goku has decided to be wished back   
instead of staying dead.Zone is a female charcter I created who is an andoid herself and is related to  
Cell! I 'll tell more about her later in the saga. I will allow people to use Zone in any of their stories.   
I hope you enjoy it. Oh and Gohan is 16 and Trunks is 7. Bra hasn't been born yet, but little Marron   
is 4 months old. I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Zone is Born (The birth of Android 22)  
  
(Somewhere deep in the mountains, in a big mansion along the outskirts of Satan City)  
  
There is a small reptilian creature floating in a water filled test tube.  
"Zone,this is a recording of my voice. I am dead because of that blasted #17. He and his sister were,  
by far, my most awful creations. Same with #16. Listen carefully to what I have to say.   
You are my second greatest creation aside from Cell. You have the same genetic makeup as Cell   
and you are the fastest creature on earth. When you are ready to leave the tank, you, just like Cell,   
will absorb other lifeforms to gain strength. However, your body isn't as big as Cell's was so you can   
only absorb other females.However, there are three specific women you must absorb to gain your full  
power, much like Cell did with the androids. They are Bulma Briefs, Goku's wife Chi-Chi, and #18.   
#18 was spit out from Cell thanks to Goku's brat, Gohan and she is the strongest of the three. Now,   
Bulma Breifs may not have much fighting ability, but she is very intelligent and it would do you good to  
absorb her. Once you have done that, you must wish me and Cell back with those Dragonballs.   
Then, we shall rule the universe! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Yes Dr. Gero". Zone thought to herself while Gero was giving her information about the   
dragonballs, herself, the Z warriors, the three women she had to absorb and Cell.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(At Capsule Corp.)  
"WOMAN!!! WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY FOOD?!!!" "FIRST OF ALL, VEGETA,   
MY NAME IS BULMA, NOT WOMAN. SECONDLY, GET YOU'RE OWN FOOD!  
I AM REALLY BUSY AT THE MOMENT, GETTING TRUNKS READY FOR SCHOOL!!!!"  
"Bah! He is Saiyan! He doesn't need to go to some damn school!"   
With that Vegeta hmphed and raided the fridge.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(At the Son home)  
  
"GOKU!!!!! GOHAN!!!! BREAKFAST IS READY!!!!!!"   
As soon as she said that, the house started to shake and Goku and son zoomed past her   
and started chowing down everything in sight. "chomp.... chomp.....Hey thanks Chi-Chi!   
Breakfast is great! as always!" "Yeah, thanks mom". "Gohan sweetie, did you remember to study?   
You have a big day ahead of you." Yes I did mother. I am ready for my first day of high school as a   
junior." Chi-Chi's eyes began to water. "OH MY BABY! YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST!!!   
YOU'LL MAKE A GREAT SCHOLAR OR SCIENTIST SOMEDAY". She proceeded to hug   
Gohan. "Ugggg, mo..ther yo..u're cho...king me.... aghh!" Gohan was turning a dark shade of blue,   
as Chi-Chi quickly released him. "Well, let's get going Gohan! You don't wanna be late".   
"Bye Father". "umphh googbye soon", Goku said as he was still stuffing his mouth with food.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(at Krillan and #18's home)  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Krillan shivered at the scream.   
"Sigh, I'll never get some sleep with Marron wailing away like that". He got up to check on Marron.   
"Hey Marron, you must be........... sniff.. snifff... Eeeeeeyuccckkkkk!!!!!"   
Krillan's face twisted in disgust. "Oh no! She must need a diaper change! Where is #18?"   
He went downstairs to look for her when he found a note stuck to the fridge.   
He took it off an read it  
  
Krillan,  
I flew to the store to get a few things for dinner.   
Also, I will be at the mall with Bulma, Chi-Chi, and   
even my brother #17. I won't be back till' later this evening.   
Take care of Marron.  
#18.  
  
"Oh this is just great! Now what do I do? I know nothing about changing a baby!"  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! "COMING MARRON!" He ran up the stairs so quickly  
that he didn't see Marron's rattle toy on the top step. "AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Krillan fell and hurt his back! "Ow! this is gonna be a long day!" He sighed and got back up to change  
Marron.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(at Dr.Gero's mansion)  
  
"Computer! Release" With that the tube containing Zone filtered out and the glass lifted up. Zone,   
much like Cell at the beginning, was in his larva form, so she crawled out slowly and left the mansion.  
She then wrapped herself around a nearby tree to waited to hatch out of her shell.  
  
  
To be continued.  



	2. Ch.2 The Terror Begins

  
  
DBZ: The Zone Saga  
Ch.2 The Terror Begins (Invisible Monster)  
  
(We see #18, Bulma, Chi-Chi in the back of black mini-van with all of their grocerices and clothing they just purchased at Satan City Mall. Of course, driving is that gorgeous #17.small note: You can't deny that #17 isn't attractive can you?Ahem, any way back to the story)  
  
"What did you buy Chi-Chi?" "Well, Bulma, I managed get lots of new clothing for myself, lots of notebooks, paper, pens and a claender for my grown up little Gohan to further educate his mind, and tons of food for us. (well mostly for Goku)." The two laughed at that. "So, what did you get Bulma?" Well, I also did a lot of food shopping, considering how much Vegeta can eat. He's probably waiting at home for me to cook his meal. I swear, that man needs to cook for himself sometime." "Anyway, I got Trunks some new clothes, as well as myself and that's basically it". "How about you #18?....#18?" #18 suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Huh? Oh sorry". "#18, what's wrong? Are you ok?" "I'm fine Chi-Chi, but I have a feeling that something isn't right." "Like what?" "I don't know. Well, never mind . Just forget it." "Ok, well, if you need anything just ask.Do you girls wanna come over to Capsule Corp for a bit?" "Sure" both girls said. "Hey #17, do you wanna come too? #17 burshed some of his hair out of his face and took a glance back. "Sure. I could use a good spar with your husband. He makes a more interesting fight than Goku .""Sometimes #17, you can be just as bad as Vegeta". "I'm worse, Bulma". #17 smirked as he drove on to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the forest near Dr. Gero's mansion)  
  
The larva shell begins to glow and shortly cracks in half. Zone rises from her shell and awakes, goo all over, and breaths slowly. She resembles Cell's 1st form, except shorter and has a female build. Her tail with the absorbing tip unravels, curling around her waist, like a saiyan would with their tails. She opens her deep, gold eyes and begins to stretch. "Ahhhhhh. It feels so good to be out of that shell." Zone proceeded to scan the area. She noticed a little town southeast of Satan City. She smirked. " Before I head over to Satan City, I'm feeling a little hungry and those pitiful human girls should make for a nice little snack. And with one of the new techniques Gero told me of, I won't even be seen." With that a light yellow aura engulfed her and she became invisible."It will also be helpful if I lower my ki down to zero. From what Gero said on the recording, Goku and those other weak fighters have the ability to detect strong power levels, so I can throw them off gaurd for the time being." Zone smirked and flew off for the little town to absorb the women there.  
  
  
(At Capsule Corp.)  
  
Vegeta is heavily training in his gravity room at 600g. "Must..gasp....not..gasp.. stop..... must....defeat.. huff. huff....Kakarott". Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Vegeta growled and slowly got up to turn the gravity. "Who the hell dares to interupt my training? Must be that damn woman. Hmph. Oh well. Maybe she has my lunched cooked, but thats pretty doubtful". He marched to the door and opened it to see #17, smirking at him. "Hey monkey boy". "What the hell do you want tin boy?" "I just wanted to see if you would like to spar with someone of a higher power level." "WHAT?! How dare you, you bucket of bolts! I will kick your robotic ass if you don't know your place!" #17 burst out with laughter , something he rarely does. "Thats funny Vegeta, Prince of the Monkeys, but you wouldn't last very long against me considering how you fought my sister all those years ago.". Vegeta was really pissed and turning a very dark shade of red. "#17, VEGETA, LUNCH!!!" Vegeta stared at his wife "Coming Woman!" Then he turned back to #17. "MARK MY WORDS , SCRAP METAL, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET AND ONCE I BECOME SSJ2, YOU WILL BE NOTHING MORE THAN SPARE PARTS FOR MY GRAVITY ROOM!!!!"With that Vegeta stormed in the house muttering curses under his breath. #17 just smirked.  
  
  
(Inside Capsule Corp.)  
  
Everyone was in the living room with loads of sandwhiches and watching T.V. Piccolo was meditating, Goku,Gohan, and Trunks were stuffing their mouths with food, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and #18 were chatting, Krillan with little Marron, Yamcha, Tien and Chouzou just arrived as well as an irate Vegeta and a smirking #17. #18 approaced her brother. "What happened with Vegeta?" #17's smirk widened. "Oh, he's just pissed as usual". "Did you piss him off again?" "Hell yeah." Suddenly a special news report came on T.V. "I'm Joel O'Brian from channel 13 news with breaking news from Almond Town. Folks, there have been severe numerous attacks here on women and what we are about to say may shock you. These women have been reportedly sucked from their life force, leaving them bone dry". Everyone was silent and stopped eating and talking to see what was happening. "Folks, oh my, we have just recieved some rather disturbing footage of one victim and a slow, agonizing death. Parental discreation is strongly advised." The video came up and displayed a small young woman being lifted into the air and showed her slowly melting away, with her flesh and blood seeping away, untill there was nothing but her skeleton remains which was just dropped. The screen went blank and then came on viewing the reporter. "That sort of attack has been happening all day. Police are investigating into this matter and as soon as we get any more information, we'll be the first to report it to you. From Almond Town, this is Joel O'Brian for channel 13 news". Yamcha turned off the television. "Man, what the hell was that?" Goku stood up with a grim look on his face. "I'm not sure but I don't like it. These attacks seem to be on women, so I think it would be best if Chi-Chi,Bulma, and #18 should stay indoors." Both Chi-Chi and Bulma agreed, but #18 shook her head. "I won't Goku. I am an android. I can take care of myself. I'll be ok."  
"I don't think it's such a good idea honey. You are a strong fighter, but we don't know what  
we're dealing with here. At least stay indoors untill we know whats up." "...sigh...Alright Krillan, I'll stay, but what are we gonna do?" "I don't know, #18". "Hey you guys! Look what I found" yelled Yajerobie(I can't spell his name right.) "What is it Yajerobie?" Yajorobie handed Goku half of a larva shell. Bulma came up and looked at it, somehow the shell looked familiar to her. "Where did you get this?" In the forest up on some mountains located nearby mansion. Bulma studied the shell for a moment and then her eyes lit up. "OH MY GOSH!" "What is it woman?" This is exactly like the shell Cell came out of! Me and the future Trunks discovered it!" Everyone gasped in shock! Even #17 and #18 were taken aback. Floods of memories filled the twins' heads of when each of them were absorbed by that monster Cell. "Oh great! Now we have another absorbing android monster on our hands! Damn Dr. Gero!!!!" Krillen yelled. Piccolo stood up and turned to the group. "I think we should do our own investigation on this monster." The other Z warriors agreed. Goku,Vegeta, and Krillen warned their wives to stay indoors. With that, they all took off to Almond Town in search of this new threat.  
  
  
to be continued  



	3. Ch.3 #17's Memory

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA  
CH.2 #17's Memory  
  
  
*On the last episode of DBZ, Dr. Gero's latest creation Zone finally hatched from  
her shell and used her new invisability technique and started to absorb female population  
in Almond Town. Meanwhile at Kami's place, Piccolo and the others decided to investigate this situation. Leaving Bulma, Chi-Chi, and #18 safely behind. How will our heros deal with this new enemy?*  
  
(At Almond Town)  
Zone smirks. "Ahh that was a very satisfing appetizer". Zone comes out of invisability and scans her surroundings. "After another short snack in Satan City, I should begin my search for Miss Briefs, the amazon Chi-Chi, and Android #18..... wait! I sense a oncoming presence. I better hide." Zone immediatly rushes to a nearby ally and lowers her Ki.She looks up to find the Z Warriors landed where she recently was. "So, Goku and the others are here, trying to find my whereabouts."Zone grins. "With Goku, the arrogent Prince Vegeta, that cue ball Krillan, and #17 here, that means my three targets are left unprotected." "I will deal with the Z Warriors later. Right now I must reach my final form . Then, I will revive Dr. Gero and....my dear big brother!" Zone chuckles and leaves the scene without a trace.  
  
"Oh man, will you look at this? These poor women never had a chance!" stated a pissed off Yamcha.*And I didn't even get a chance to ask one of them out either*. "Well, whatever it was is not here now." "What is this thing after anyway Goku?" "I don't know Krillan, but somehow,I think this creature maybe after #18." Krillan growled. "Whatever this thing is will most certainly not touch my wife!!!!!" "And my sister!!!!" exclaimed #17. "I know how it feels to be absorbed. It is horrifying. Once that tail hooks over you, you are immediatly sucked up into its being like a vaccum." "Gosh #17! Thats awful.But, were you still alive when that monster Cell got you into his being?" "Well,Yes I was Krillian, for the first couple of hours. I was immobilized. As time grew, Cell was slowly draining my powers and incorporating them into his being. I could see the battles though, through the eyes of Cell. I could see #16 being smacked to the ground as he was trying to get #18 away. I saw the look of fear in my sister's cold blue eyes. I was pissed that I couldn't protect my only family member. #18 is strong, but she wasn't strong enough to beat Cell. Then when Cell cornered #18, preparing to absorb her, I felt rage.I wanted to save her, but I knew it was hopeless. 89% of my power had been taken and I could hardly keep my eyes open. I could hear #18's muffeled cries as she was sucked in. It was at that moment.....I slipped into unconciousness and never woke up until after Cell was defeated and the Z gang wished everybody who was killed by Cell, back with the dragonballs"."Hmph! Weakling robot! You let your arrogance blind you. That's the cause for your absorbtion! Idiot!" "I find that comment somewhat amusing coming from the king of arrogance!" #17 and Vegeta glared at each other before Piccolo spoke up. "Well, there's not much here to look at and this Cell-like creature is nowhere to be found. We might as well head back to Capsule Corp. and wait till its next move will be". With that the Z gang took off back to Capsule Corp, awaiting there new advasary's next move.   
  
However lurking in the shadows is Zone who has her arms crossed and smirking. "So, there all at Capsule Corp. I think I shall get there first and pay a visit to my lovely friends."  
With that said, Zone went invisible, lowered her Ki to zero, and blasted towards Capsule Corp, ready to absorb Bulma, Chi-Chi, and #18.  
  
to be continued  
  
*I apologize if this chapter is a little short. I just wanted to give a possible insight as to what it was like for #17 being absorbed by Cell. I will try to have Chapter 4 by next weekend.*  



	4. Ch.4 Confrontation With Fate

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA  
CH.4 CONFRONTATION WITH FATE  
  
*On the last episode of Dragonball Z, the Z Gang flew to Almond Town to investigate the strange attacks on the female population. While there, Android #17 gave everyone a big insight on what was like to be absorbed by Cell. Meanwhile, lurking in the shadows was Zone, preparing to absorb the wives of the two sayians and the artifical wife to that monk Krillan and sister to #17. Once she reaches her final form, Zone will be able to proceed with her diobolical plan.*  
  
Zone rapidly runs through the streets on her way to Capsule Corp to become complete. Since the Z Warriors probably might locate her ki and find her, she decided that traveling to the building by her fast feet would help her remain undetected. Zone smirked. "Soon, I will be complete and this world will belong to my brilliant creator Dr.Gero.""I just need to get there undetected and without those foolish Z Warriors noticing."With that, she ran more quickly, to claim her full power.  
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
"Say Goku, what shall we do to protect the girls since that creature is nowhere to be found right now and we can't sense her damn ki?!!!!" "Calm down Krillan. I'm not really sure. This creature is bound to show its face sooner or later. I say the best thing to do is head to Capsule Corp and be with our wives." As they were flying, #17 seemed to notice something that everybody else didn't. He looked down at the scenery and seemed to be searching for whatever he was looking for. "Hey tin can, what the hell are you doing?!" "Shut up Vegeta!" #17 turned his attention from Vegeta back to his searching.*My scanners are picking up something. Something powerful, but its ki is low. This maybe the creature that was terrorizing the women of Almond Town and is after my sister. I must check this out.* "#17, whats wrong?" "Nothing Yamcha. Listen, you guys go ahead. I'll be there later." "Oh ok. C-ya #17". The Z gang took off with #17 taking off in search of this mysterious creature.  
  
  
(At Capsule Corp)  
"Hey #18, do you think the guys are alright? Maybe they need our help." #18 turned around from the window and looked at both Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Yes they are fine Bulma, but I am worried about us right now.Somehow I feel this unknown being that has been causing chaos is after me and you two as well." "What makes you say that? Why would this thing be after us #18?" #18 looked into there faces with dead fear, the same fear when Cell, in his 2nd form, stalked her, laughing evily as his big tipped tail opened up like an umbrella to absorb her. "I...I don't know. When the guys get here, we must all leave at once". The three agreed, sighed, and stayed by the window waiting for the Z Warriors to arrive.  
  
  
(Elsewhere)  
"HAHAHAHA!"Almost there and then I will reach my final form". Zon laughed. Suddenly, her laughing stopped when a kick from out of no wher knocked her to the ground. "Grrrrrr... What the hell was...." She looked straight ahead to find #17 with his arms crossed staring at her. "Oh, its you #17. I should have known you would use your built in scanner to find me," Zone said as she got up. "That's right android! Now, tell me who you are! Why are you here and attacking innocent women and especially coming after my sister!" Zone just smirked. "So you really wanna know, eh pretty boy? Well, I will tell you. My number is #22 but I am more commonly known by my code name, Zone. I am another great product by Dr. Gero. Here is my little story. After Dr.Gero put the little Cell into his test tube to grow and mature into his 1st form. he began working on me. You see, Dr. Gero wanted to create the most powerful male and female warriors to help crush Goku. As it goes, you along with #18 destroyed Gero and went off in what you were originally set to do, kill Goku. However, Gero's main computer was quickly putting me together in his nearby mansion and the future Cell came and abosorbed you two backstabbers to become finished. However, Cell was killed by Goku's brat and newly transformed SSJ2 Gohan the exact same time as I was finished and I crawled out in my larva form as I listened to a recording. The good doctor,however, could somehow see the partial future as a result of an earlier experimental accident and left me with a recorded message. He told me that I was to absorb your sister #18, Goku's loudmouth wife Chi-Chi, and the highly intelligent wife of tha arrogent asshole, the so-called mighty Prince Vegeta. Once I become complete, I will ressurrect Dr. Gero, and my late brother and rule this world!" #17 had a dark feeling as to who her brother was.He was not going to allow this monstrosity created by that old bastard Gero to wish him back and take over this universe. "I think I know who your "brother" is, but just to confirm my theory, what is his name?" Zone chuckled evily. "It is Cell". *ell. That overgrown locust was her brother.*#17 was even more pissed. He certainly won't let that freakish and overpower android who took his and #18's life be brought to life. "No! That won't happen! I will stop you Zone from accomplishing your mission. I will protect my sister and my friends and this world from being overcome by the likes of you, that old fossil Dr. Gero, and most definitley Cell!" #17 took a figthing stance. "Ha! Foolish android. You or the other Z Warriors wont stop me from carrying out my mission. I will attend to my three guests in a bit,but first I shall take care of you. I won't kill you yet, #17. I will beat you and make you bow before your creator, Dr. Gero." With that, Zone smirked and also took a fighting stance.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
*In the next chapter, #17 and Zone begin an all-out assult. Who will win?*  



	5. Ch.5 Zone's Way To Become Complete

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA  
  
  
*Last time on DBZ, #17 came face to face with the mysterious Zone. She revealed to #17 how she came to be as well as a shocking revelation. Zone was actually the sister of the diobolical Cell. How will #17 cope with this? And what will he do?*  
CH.5 ZONE'S WAY TO BE COMPLETE  
  
  
  
(At Capsule Corp.)  
"Hey, #18,Chi-Chi, I think I see the guys". #18 and Chi-Chi run outside to join Bulma and look up to the sky. "You're right Bulma, it is the guys." The Z Gang landed right in front of the girls."Did you find anything Goku?". "I'm afraid not Chi-Chi. This creature obviously knows that we can detect ki, so it's probably hiding somewhere." "Hey, where's #17?" "Hmph! Your scrap metal of a brother went to do some more searching. Even if he finds this creature, he is too weak of defeating it!" #18 glared at Vegeta,pissed."Vegeta, you arrogent ass, you probably wouldn't fare much better!" Vegeta was about to pounce on #18 when Krillan broke it up. "Whoa! Wait a minute guys! Don't waste your energy on each other.I mean, who knows? #17 may just have the tools to beat this thing". "Oh shut up, noseless midget. That tin can's ego is bigger this rock of a planet and he'll just make a stupid mistake!!!!" *Ha! He should talk! Vegeta's ego is twice as big as #17's* Krillan thought. Goku came up to talk to the girls. "#18, Bulma, Chi-Chi I think you should stay inside for a bit more. It'll be safe." #18 frowned. "Not this time Goku! My brother may be in trouble. I gotta go help him!" "No! #18 its too danger......" Before Krillan could finish pleading with his wife, #18 blasted off in search of #17. "We have to stop her Goku!" Goku just nodded and told Bulma and Ch-Chi to go back inside. They agreed and then the Z Warriors took off in search of #18 as well as #17.  
  
  
(Around the forest)  
"So, you think you can defeat me, don't you #17?" #17 gritted his teeth as he took a fighting stance . Zone smirked. "Well, if you think that then you are incredibly stupid, sweetie. I will play with you for now, but like I said before, I won't kill you. At least not yet. You will bow before Dr. Gero, our creator and the one you destroyed." "I would never bow down to Gero. Although, now that I think about this situation, I might enjoy killing him for the second time. And as far as Cell goes, I will get to have my revenge on him for absorbing me and #18 and destroying #16." Zone chuckeled and zoomed past #17 and smacked him down with her tail. Zone went to give him a knockout punch, but #17 dodged it and punched her in the stomache. Then they went all at it. A vast array of kicks and punches were being thrown at each other. "COSMIC LASER BLAST, FIRE!" #17 yelled and shot his blast a Zone. Zone just smirked and smacked the blast away."Is that the best you can do, #17? If it is, you're out of luck". Zone raise her scorpion like tail over her head and shot several energy beams at #17. #17 dodged them with ease but suddenly, Zone came from behind, wrapped herself around #17,and with her tail, started choking the dark haired android. "Let's see you get yourself get out of this." Zone started spining with #17's neck still securely wrapped in Zone's tail. Zone's tail loosened and #17 crashed into a couple of trees. "Augh! I wont ..*huff* let... *gasp* win!". #17 got up and charged at Zone, punching her rapidly, floated up above her, and gave her a boot to the face, sending Zone crashing to the ground. #17 landed, grabbed her tail, and ripped it off. "AHHHHHHH"Zone yelled in pain for a few minutes, but then started laughing. "HAHA! foolish android! #16 tried that move on Cell, but Cell easily grew it back. I also have the ability to regenerate my lost limbs." With that said, what was once a big hole in Zone's back quickly came a fresh new tail. #17 cursed himself for forgeting that she,like her brother, had cells from Piccolo. Zone smiled. She curled her tail around her waist and stood up. "You have no chance at defeating me #17!" Zone blasted at him and gave him a hard blow to the face that sent him back into a near by stream. As he got up, Zone appeared right in front of him. #17 had no time to prepare for the attack as Zone punched him very hard in his balls."AHHHHH!!! DAMN IT!!!" #17 yelled in pain as he dropped to his knees. Zone gave him a knee to the gut and started punching him rapidly. Zone slammed him to the ground hard. #17 was losing a lot of energy at this point. Zone laughed. "I told you pretty boy that you couldn't beat me. It looks like this little game is over."Zone kicked him in the ribs. "You... won't... get... away... with this ... Zone. Goku... and... the others.... will.. stop you." "Ha! Let them try. They will only end up just like you are, in a helpless and defeated state."Zone was about to kick him again when she recieved a kick to the back knocking her down. "Grrr" Zone got up and turned around to see who did it. #17 slowly turned his head to see and was shocked. It was #18.*No #18! You won't win! You shouldn't be here!!! Shit!!* #17 cursed to himself. Zone's smirk changed to a smile. *What luck! Here is my first step to being complete! #18, you're mine!* "Leave my brother alone!!!"  
  
  
*Next time on DBZ, #18 wages a war with Zone to save her brother. #17 explains to his sister what has happened. The Z Warriors enter the battlefield as well.*  



	6. Ch.6 Against All Odds

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA  
  
*Last time on DBZ, #17 put up a strong defense against Zone but he was no match for the vile creature. When it looked like Zone would finish him off, #18 made the save, but will this decision put her in jeopardy?*  
  
Ch.6 Against All Odds  
  
#18 stood firm as she eyed this creature and her injured brother who was lying near a tree. #17 used the tree to pull himself up to his feet and stared at #18. #17: "#18, what the hell are you doing here?! You're gonna get killed! I can.....ugh... handle this!". #17 was still aching after that intense battle with Zone. #18: "I don't think so brother. I am not just gonna hide with the others and let this monster hunt us down. I will take this creature head on and I won't stand by and just watch you being destroyed". Zone just chuckeled. Zone: "Foolish droid. You don't know just how powerful I really am. You are my first step at being complete. Once I have absorbed you and your two little girlfriends and I am in my final form, I will find the dragonballs and wish my creator and my brother back and then we will crush you and the Z Warriors once and for all!". #18 thought for a moment on what she just said.  
*Her brother? Who would that..... NO!!!!!! NOT HIM! NOT CELL!!!!!*. #18 turned to #17. #18: "#17, is it true her brother is Cell?" The raven haired android turned pale at remembering who Zone is related to. #17:"Yes it is true. Cell is her brother. We can't let her accomplish her plan". #18 nodded and turned back to Zone. #18:"You will never get the chance at bringing them back! I will stop you." Zone laughed as she took a fighting stance. Zone:"We shall see,little #18." With that, #18 launched herself at Zone. Both androids started pummeling each other with kicks and punches. #18 grabbed Zone's ankle and swung her into a tree. She then floated above Zone and prepared a giant ki blast. #18:"ARROW THUNDER CRASH". When she released the blast, Zone just smiled and waited untill the blast came near her and with the flick of her hand, she smacked the blast away. Zone smirked: "You gotta do better than that if you wish to defeat me". Zone vanished suddenly and then reappeared behind #18. With her tail, she nailed and #18 across the back that sent her crashing to the gound. As #18 got up,Zone appeared directly in front of her. Zone:"Surprise". Zone rammed her closed fised hard into the blond android's stomach. #18:..AUGHHHHHHHH....cough...cough...". Then Zone slamed her to the ground and then kicked her once again in the stomach.   
Zone smirked as she stood over #18, who doubled over in pain. Zone:"You are so weak, #18, what a waste of good metal.". She smiled as she picked up #18 and unwrapped her scorpion-like tail. Zone:"Don't worry though, I'll make sure your put to better use." As Zone prepared to absorb #18, #17 flew into Zone and smacked her away. #17:"I won't let you take my sister, Zone!" Zone stood up and glared intensly at #17. Zone: "Damn you, #17! No matter, I will make short work of you and then your sister will be mine...... huh? I sense the Z Warriors are approaching." *DAMN!!!! I was so close to absorbing #18. I'll have to wait until another opportunity arises.*   
Goku and the others landed near #17. Vegeta:"ALRIGHT SCRAP METAL, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I DEMAND TO KNOW BE......." #17:"I KNOW, I KNOW, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS! NOW WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WHILE I EXPLAIN?!"#17 and Vegeta stared at each other while Krillan and Gohan rushed to the badly hurt #18. Krillan: #18, #18, are you alright?". Krillan just cradeled his wife in his arms. She started coughing hysterically. Krillan:"Oh my god. What... who did this to you?!!!!". Zone laughed. Zone:"Well, if it isn't the infamous Z Warriors! Too bad I can't stay and fight. I have a lot to do, but before I go, here is a parting gift." Zone floated up above the group and smirked. Zone:"SOLAR FLARE!!!!!". The blinding light caused everyone to either squint or close their eyes completely. When they opened them, Zone was gone. Goku:"What was that, #17?". #17 brushed past Vegeta and walked over to Goku and the others to check on his sister. #17:"I'll explain later when we get #18 some help at Capsule Corp." Everyone nodded and took off to Capsule Corp.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*Next time on DBZ, #17 explains the situation to the Z Warriors, while Zone makes another move to be complete.* 


	7. Ch.7 Bulma Absorbed!

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA  
  
*Last time on DBZ, Zone was about to eliminate #17 when his twin sister #18 put a stop to it. A intense battle insued between the blond android and the wicked sister of Cell. As tough a fight as she could dish out, she was no match for Zone as she was too overpowered. It looked like Zone would absorb #18, but in a flash, #17 returned the favor for his sister, who was battered and broken.Zone was about to take them both on but the Z Warriors showed upjust in time.Knowing she was greatly outnumbered, Zone used the infamous Solar Flare technique and made her escape.*  
  
  
Ch.7 Bulma Absorbed!  
  
(At Capsule Corp.)  
  
The Z Warriors gathered at Capsule Corp. with a beaten up #17 and #18. #17:" Goku, do you have a senzu bean for me and #18?" Goku thought for a moment. Goku: "Yes I have a couple but do you think it will work? I mean you two are cyborgs". #17: "We're not totally androids as #16 was. When Dr. Gero brought us in,...sigh... we were completely human. We were also very young and I don't remember too much. He did give us artificial enhancements and implanted a scanner in our brains. We lost most of our memories. So, to make a long story short and to the point, we are able to take in the senzu beans". Just then a pissed off Vegeta (as usual) interrupted them and grabbed the raven haired boy by the shirt. Vegeta:"Shut the hell up you damn bucket of bolts! Theres another freak of nature running on the lose and we don't have time to stroll back memory lane! I wanna know what the hell happened back there! NOW!!!!" #17 grabbed Vegeta's hand and pushed it away violently. #17:"Lets get one thing straight, monkey prince, you don't have the damn authority to tell me what to do and I will tell everybody what happened when you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vegeta snarled. Piccolo: "THATS ENOUGH!!!! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR PETTY ARGUEMENTS!!!! Now, once #18 and #17 are healed we will discuss what happened with that creature!" #17 just shrugged his shoulders and Vegeta just scowled and went to look for his mate.  
  
(Meanwhile near the city)  
Zone: "DAMN #17 AND THE Z WARRIORS! #18 WAS MINE AND HER PRETTY BOY BROTHER SCREWED ME!!!" Zone was pissed, but soon relaxed. Zone: "No matter. I will easily get to #18 and her little friends". Zone soon came across Capsule Corp. She smirked. Zone: "I will hide here and wait. With my invisibillity and my ki-lowering technique, those fools won't suspect a thing.HAHAHAHA!". With that said, she lowered her ki dramatically and turned invisible to wait for her prey.  
  
(Capsule Corp. Living Room)  
Once #17 and #18 recovered with the help of the senzu beans, they explained all the events that have occured and that one shocking revelation. Krillan:"This is bad guys. If Zone succeeds, we'll all be dead and the earth as we know it will be destroyed as well. The others nodded".Yamcha: "I also can't believe that vile thing is related to one of our most deadliest opponents, Cell". #18: "Yes, but Zone will not win. Remember, she must absorb me, Chi-Chi, and Bulma to become complete". Gohan: "I think #18 it would be best if you, along with my mom and Bulma go someplace to hide". Trunks: "Yeah, one or two of us should stand by as well if Zone does show up".Goku: "Say where is Bulma?" #17:" Don't worry, she has her flea infested monkey prince with her, although I'm sure he won't fare as well as I did. I'll go find them". Goku nodded. #17 turned and went to look for Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
(Outside near the garden)  
Vegeta just crossed his arms and stood near the tree. Bulma was hastily hooking up a special scanner to locate any intruders with ki levels. Vegeta: "Woman, that thing is pretty pointless. Zone will most likely lower her ki in order to get to you". Bulma looked up. Bulma: "I know, I just wanna be prepared. I don't wanna be used as a tool for one of Dr. Gero's hidious experiments.The same goes for Chi-Chi and #18". Vegeta snarled at the mention of that blond femme fetale. Vegeta:"Listen,I don't care what happens to that blasted robotic bitch. Chi Chi, maybe. But I certainly don't want that creature getting you. You're my mate". Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and kissed her cheek. Bulma sighed. *He's still upset about losing to #18* Bulma kissed back. Suddenly there was a tremendous force that knocked Vegeta and Bulma down. Vegeta: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THA......?! " Vegeta was interrupted as he was lifted by some force and felt a hard punch to the midsection. Vegeta:"AUGHHHHHHHHH...cough..cough... gag" Vegeta started coughing up some blood. Bulma:OH MY GOD! "VEGETA!!!" Bulma ran to her husband but suddenly Zone came out of her invisabillity and blocked her path. Zone smirked at Bulma as the blue haired beauty's eyes widened and trembeled with fear. Zone:"Looks like I didn't have to wait that long to get what I wanted. Don't worry Miss. Breifs, you are gonna be apart of greatness." Bulma turned to run but Zone phased in fron of her and grabbed her by the neck. Zone:"You are mine." Zone's tale opened like a big umbrella and lowered towards Bulma. Bulma started kicking and punching and screaming. Suddenly, Zone was kicked in the face and immediatly. She looked up to find #17 standing protectively in front of Bulma. Zone:"#17!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. THIS TIME I WON'T SHOW YOU ANY MERCY....AUGH!!!" Zone recieved another kick from behind. This time it was from the now SSJ2 Vegeta. Vegeta:You will not ever touch my mate again, freak. And, you #17, can take you're leave. I will defeat this wretch, unlike your pathetic self could.!" #17 was half pissed and half amused. #17:HA! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY, MONKEY!!!" As that was going on, Zone picked herself. *So, Vegeta and #17 have a little communication problem eh? I could use this to my advantage.* She turned to see Bulma running. Once again she phased in front of Bulma. Zone smirked. Zone:"Going somewhere?" #17 turned from Vegeta to Zone and Bulma. #17: "OH NO YOU DONT. YAHHHHHHHHHHH" #17 went to punch Zone, but Zone sensed him and right at the last moment, threw Bulma in front of and him as a shield.#17's fist collided with Bulma's cheek bone and she fell to the ground. Bulma:"AUGH!". #17 stared in horror at the accidental hit and Vegeta became furious. He flew into #17 and punched him in the face. Vegeta:"YOU STUPID MACHINE!!!! HOW DARE YOU HIT MY WIFE?!" #17 got up slowly and glared at Vegeta. #17: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT VEGETA! DAMN IT." Zone smirked. * Here is my chance* Bulma held her cheek and was about to get up when she was grabbed by the neck. Zone:"This time, there will be NO interference." Vegeta and #17 turned around and stared in horror as Zone's tail engulfed her. They could hear her muffeled cries as Zone sucked her in. Vegeta:"no...no...NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He lunged at Zone, but she just smacked him away, and as he got up he found he was to late. Zone:"HAHAHAHAHAHAAH" Zone laughed insanely as her 1st transformation began. #17 and Vegeta looked on, but Vegeta turned to #17.Vegeta: "YOU!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!". #17: "I A SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!!! ZONE PULLED HER IN FRONT OF ME AT THE VERY LAST SECONED!!!!!". The Z Warriors, sensing something happening, arrived at the scene. Goku:" Wh... What's happening?!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*On the Next DBZ, Zone's 1st transformation has begun. #17 and Vegeta get into a brawl. and next on Zone's list:Chi-Chi* 


	8. Ch.8 Offend And Defend

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA  
  
*Last time on DBZ, #17 and #18 recovered from the beatings at the hands of Zone with some senzu beans. #17 then explained to the Z Gang all about this new deadly android. Meanwhile, Bulma thought that by putting up a ki-scanner she, as well as Chi-Chi and #18 would be safe. However, she was proved wrong when Zone showed up to absorb her. Once again #17 interfered with Zone's plan. Vegeta and #17 began to argue about who would take care of the green monster. Zone used this to her advantage and just when #17 would stop Zone again, Zone pulled Bulma in front of her as a shield and #17's fist accidently collided with Bulma. Zone quickly sucked up Bulma in her tail and before the rest of Z Warriors could react, Zone started her transformation.*  
  
Ch.8 Offend and Defend  
  
(Outside Capsule Corp.)  
  
The Z Warriors stood in shock and awe at the creature whose power was growing dramatically. The winds were blowing hard, lightning was crashing all around and the earth started to shake as Zone was transforming. Krillan:" What the hell is happening Goku?!". Goku:"ITS THE CREATURE!!!! IT HAS BEGUN ITS TRANSFORMATION!"  
Yamcha and the rest of the Z Warriors stared at Goku. Yamcha:" No way!!!!! If that's the case, it must have absorbed..... OH NO! BULMA!!!!" Goku couldn't believe it. His lifetime best friend,sucked by thay monster. Goku, to say the least, was pissed, as well as the others. Goku exploded into SSJ mode and turned towards the she-devil android. Zone:"HAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!! IT HAS FINALLY BEGUN!!!!!!" Zone erupted with energy that almost blinded the Z Gang.  
  
Vegeta turned to #17 angrily. Vegeta:"YOU!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!!!! NOW MY WIFE IS GONE AND THAT FREAK IS CHANGING!!!!!" #17:" SHUT THE HELL UP VEGETA!!!!! ZONE TRICKED ME!!!!!" Suddenly a big blue light came over every one and when it was over, there stood Zone in her seconed form. She was tall and had blue skin and scales. Her body had the shape of Cooler, Freiza's brother, in his first form and her face resembeled a bug, much like her brother in his 2nd form.Hers were blue, Her head was also shaped like her brother, and she still had her absorbing tail. She looked herself over and smirked. Zone:"That felt good. It was like a surge of energy ripped through my body completely. I can't wait to absorb the other two." Piccolo landed behind her as well as the rest of the Z Team. Along with #17 and an irate Prince of the Sayians, they surrounded her. Piccolo:"We will not let you accomplish your mission Zone. We will destroy you for what you have done." Zone laughed. Zone:"We'll shall see about that, green man. As much as I want to rip you all apart, I have other business to attend to." Zone then raised her ki. Zone:"EHHHHHYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Her burst of ki knocked everyone down and when they got up, Zone was gone. #17 slammed his fist to the ground. #17:"DAMN THAT ZO....." #17 received a hard punch to the face from Vegeta. Vegeta:" YOU ROBOTIC PIECE OF SHIT!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR STRIKING MY MATE, AND ALLOWING THAT OTHER TIN CAN ABSORB HER!!!!!" #17 got up, brushed himself off, and glared at Vegeta angrily. #17:"DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, MONKEY! I SAID WHAT HAPPENED WAS AN ACCIDENT, THAT ZONE TRICKED ME. OBVIOUSLY, YOU'RE TOO STUPID AND EGOTISTICAL TO SEE THAT!!!!!!" Vegeta was steamed. Vegeta:"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly #17 and Vegeta broke into a wild brawl. Both were throwing a variety of kicks and punches at each other. Vegeta jumped in the air for a ki attack.Vegeta :"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" Vegeta released it and #17 just blocked it. #17 flew up and punched the prince in the jaw. Tien:"Goku, we have to stop them!!!!!" Goku nodded and flew up between the two fighters. Vegeta:"What the hell are you doing Kakarott? Get out of the way!" #17:"Yeah, let me show that monkey who his daddy is!!!" Goku:"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!! VEGETA, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT BULMA BEING ABSORBED, BUT THATS NO EXCUSE TO BLAME #17!!! YOU GUYS FIGHTING WILL NOT HELP THIS SITUATION AT ALL. NOW JUST CALM DOWN AND SAVE YOUR ENERGY FOR ZONE!!!!!!!" #17 just shrugged his shoulders and Vegeta just 'hmphed' as they joined the others on the ground. Goku:"Krillan, I think it would be wise to stay with your wife from now on. the others will stay with you two here. As for me, Gohan and I will take Chi-Chi home and stay with her there." Krillan nodded. Krillan: "Ok Goku.I know that you and Gohan will be able to take care of Zone. Before you guys go, have some senzu beans, just in case." Krillan hands Goku a few senzu beans. Goku:" Thanks Krillan".  
  
  
(In the woods)  
  
Being in her invisible, Zone heard everyword of the Z Warriors. She chuckeled. "Stupid fools! They think they'll be able to protect #18 and Chi-Chi from me. Eventually I will get them and become my complete self. Then I will destroy them all. Now, seeing that most of those pathetic Z Warriors will be around #18, I won't take the risk of getting killed. Absorbing Chi-Chi will be much easier and I will only be one step closer to reaching Dr.Gero's dream of ruling the universe. hahahaha!" With that, Zone took off for the Son house to the next key of becoming complete.  
  
  
(At the Son house)  
  
Chi-Chi:"Goku! Could you do me a little favor and get some fish for dinner?" Goku thought for moment. *I don't want to leave Chi-Chi alone for too long with that monster on the loose* Goku:"Ok Chi-Chi! I'll be right back!" Goku then flew to the nearby lake to catch some fish.   
  
(Outside)  
  
Zone stalked her next prey. Zone:"Good. Goku isn't here, nor his offspring. Now's my chance." Zone stalked around to one of the open windows and she quietly snuck in. Chi-Chi was busily cooking the rice when she sensed something watching her. * Hmm.. Goku just left for some fish.Its probably just Gohan.* Chi-Chi :"Gohan is that you? Are you doing your homework?" No answer. Chi-Chi was getting scared but she didn't show it. Chi-Chi :"Whose there?" Then, out from the shadows came Zone. Chi-Chi gasped. Zone chuckeled.  
Zone:" Hello Ms.Son" Chi-Chi :"Zone!" She wanted to scream for Goku or Gohan but she couldn't. She then glared at Zone angrily. Chi-Chi :"You monster! I heard what you did to poor Bulma! You won't get away with it, and you most certainly won't get me or #18! My Goku and the others will stop you!". Zone laughed. Zone: "Those fools won't stand a chance against me, my dear. I may not be equal to my good brother Cell in strength was, but I'm pretty damn close and I will eliminate them. Now, why don't you do the smart thing and submit to me? Believe me, it will be a lot easier and then you, just like Bulma, will become a part of the greatest female fighter in the universe!" Zone advance towards Chi-Chi. She just spat at the android menace.Chi-Chi :"Like hell I will!" She powered up and charged at Zone and threw tons of kicks and punches at Zone, but Zone just dodged them all and punched Chi-Chi in the face sending her across the kitchen. Zone smirked. "Your pretty good for a human, but you are no match for me". Suddenly, a golden haired boy appeared in front of Chi-Chi and Zone. It was Gohan.Gohan:"Leave my mom alone!"   
  
  
To be continued.  
*Next time on DBZ, Gohan faces Zone. What will happen?* 


	9. Ch.9 Chi-Chi's Stand Off

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA  
  
*On the last episode of DBZ, Zone finished her first transformation after absorbing Bulma. Outraged at the loss of his mate, Vegeta put all the blame on #17 and then a brawl ensued between the prince of the sayians and the raven haired android. Goku managed to break up the fight and he, Gohan, and Chi-Chi went home while the rest of the gang stayed at Capsule Corp. with #18. Later, while Goku was out getting fish for dinner, Zone appeared at the Son house to get Chi-Chi. The amazon wife of Goku defended herself as well as she could, but Zone easily smacked her down. As Zone prepared to absorb Chi-Chi, Gohan intervined, making the save. Now its up to the young super sayian to prevent Zone from accomplishing her goal.*  
  
  
Ch.9 Chi-Chi's Stand Off  
  
(At the Son House)  
Zone just chuckled at Gohan, as he stood protectively over his mother. Zone:"Well, if it isn't SSJ2 Gohan. You think you can stop me from becoming complete? I don't think so, boy. See, I know just how powerful you are Gohan, and I'll admit, you are stronger than me, but pure strength can only take you so far. I will find a way to defeat you, and then I will take your mother." Gohan didn't look impressed. Gohan:"We'll just see about that Zone. You will pay for taking Bulma as well. I've beat your brother, now I will beat you!!" Gohan then took a fighting stance as well as Zone. Zone:"Foolish boy!". With that, the two super powers charged at each other. Both where dodging every punch and kick they threw at each other. Gohan:"KAMEHAMEHA!" Zone blocked the blast and punched Gohan in the face. Gohan quickly recovered and slammed his fist in Zone's stomach and gave her a swift kick to the jaw. He then threw Zone threw the wall. Chi-Chi, who recovered from that hit from Zone, was shocked at the mess of her kitchen and the nearby wall. Chi-Chi:"GOHAN!!!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY KITCHEN!!!!!!" Gohan sweatdropped. Gohan:"Heh.. Sorry mom!". Gohan then turned his attention back outside to where Zone was. Gohan:"Where did she go? I can't locate her ki anywhere.... gasp!!!" Gohan felt a hard fist against his back. He flew forward, only to be smacked again and crashed hard against a tree. Gohan:"ahh... wh..what's going on? It must be Zone, but ...how? I can't sense her ki and I don't see her any....." Just then he felt another swift kick to his cheekbone. Zone:"Looking for me?" Zone had just come out of her invisiblity and walked towards Gohan. She smirked. Zone:"I told you Gohan, you couldn't defeat me. No matter how strong you are, you won't be able to stop me!" Gohan slowly got up and dusted himself off. Gohan:"I'll never give up Zone!" Zone laughed. Zone:"Of course you wouldn't. I would expect to hear that from your father, but not you my child. I know you are hiding your true power, which is SSJ2, but I will not allow you to achieve it!!!" Suddenly She raised her tail and shot a strange green like substance at Gohan.Gohan dodged several of them, but suddenly Zone phased in back of him, slammed him down to the ground and shot that weird green goo at him. Gohan wasn't so lucky this time as the green stuff splattered all over him, immobilizing him completely. Gohan:" Oh no! What is this stuff?!?" Zone landed behind him and laughed. Zone:"This ooze immobilizes any living thing it touches. It's nearly impossible to escape from. Now you are truely helpless and weak." Gohan struggeled with all his might but found it was no use.  
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Goku had already caught numerous amounts of fish when his 6th sense kicked in. *Something's going on at home. Oh Kami!!!! ZONE!!!!GOHAN!!!CHI-CHI!!!!* Goku immediatly blasted off towards his home, to save his family.  
  
(At Capsule Corp.)  
  
The rest of the Z Warriors had to constantly separate Vegeta and #17. It seemed they just couldn't stop arguing. Vegeta kept blaming #17 that it was fault that Zone absorbed his mate and transform. #17 was greatly annoyed at Vegeta's accusations. Krillan sighed. Krillan:" Man, these guys never quit!". #18 then strolled over to her husband. #18:"Well, #17 and Vegeta have really big ego's Krillan. There almost alike. What #17 did was an accident. He didn't mean to strike Bulma. If anyone is to blame, it is Zone." Krillan:"Your right, #18, but you try telling Vegeta that it was all just an accident." Suddenly everyone sensed a high ki from the Son house. Tien:"Whoa! You guys, I just felt something coming from the Son house." Yamcha:"What?! Oh no! Zone must be there. We have to go help Goku, Gohan, and protect Chi-Chi from being absorbed!!!" Vegeta:"GOOD!!! THIS IS MY CHANCE TO GET REVENGE ON THAT ROBOTIC BITCH FOR ABSORBING MY WIFE!!!! I WILL PROVE THAT I AM THE SUPERIOR WARRIOR AND AFTER THAT, I WILL PERSONALLY DISPOSE OF YOUR WORTHLESS ASS, #17!!". With that, Vegeta took off in a flash. #17 shook his head. #17:"I really despise that man!!!" Yamcha:"The feeling is mutual, #17". Soon, the rest of the Z Team followed, including #18 despite Krillan's protests.  
  
  
(Back at the Son House)  
  
Chi-Chi saw that monster repeatedly kick her helpless son. * I may be taking a big risk, but I must save my Gohan*. Chi-Chi ran out of the house and jumped Zone.Chi-Chi:"YOU MONSTER!!! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" She jumped Zone and attacked her with all her might, but it had no effect on Zone. Zone, with the flick of her wrist, smacked Chi-Chi to the ground. The evil android to turned to her and chuckled. Zone:"Stupid Woman! You won't be able to resist me for long. Now, I shall take you and I will be one more step to ruling the universe!" Chi-Chi was frightened and tried to crawl away but Zone's foot came down across her back to prevent her escape. Gohan could do nothing but look on in horror as Zone prepared to consume his mother. Gohan:"NO!!!! MOM!!!!" Zone laughed. Just as Zone's tail enveloped Chi-Chi, a ki blast knocked Zone off of Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi and Gohan looked up to see a SSJ Goku above. Gohan:"Alright,Dad!" Chi-Chi:"OH GOKU!!!" Zone got up to come face to face with Dr. Gero's mortal enemy.  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
*Next time on DBZ, Its Goku's turn with Zone, as the Z Warriors shows up. And, another brawl between #17 and Vegeta occurs which puts Chi-Chi in the line of fire.* 


	10. Ch.10 Danger Zone

DBZ: The Zone Saga  
  
*On the last episode of DBZ, just as the newly transformed Zone was about to absorb Ch-Chi, none other than Gohan quickly intercepted and the fight was on. It looked like Gohan had the upper hand, but Zone used her invisibility to trick Gohan. As the fight progressed, Gohan found himself in a very sticky situation when Zone blasted him with a mysterious goo that immobilized him completely. Wanting to help her son, Chi-Chi tried with all her might to knock zone down but it was no use. Zone prepared to absorb the next tool for her completion, when Goku arrived on the scene.*  
  
Ch. 10 Danger Zone  
  
The Z Warriorss flew as fast as they could towards the Son House to stop Zone. Vegeta was very pissed and intent on destroying the android monstrosity. *Grrrr. None of these fools will beat that creature, especially that worthless bucket of bolts #17. That pretty-boy tin can is the one responsible for this mess in the first place. He is the one who hit my wife and let Zone absorb her. By Kami, after I have killed her, #17 shall be the next to fall at my hands!!!* Vegeta just glared at the dark-haired android with hatered and vengence on his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, #17 noticed this. *Vegeta is such a fool. He thinks he'll be able to beat Zone. His overconfidence will always get the better of him. Stupid bastard!* Krillan:" Guys, do you think Goku will be strong enough to defeat Zone?" Piccolo:"Maybe, Zone's powerlevel did increase a bit after absorbing Bulma, and it might increase some more if she absorbs Chi-Chi and then #18, but right now, she is a lot less powerful than Cell was in his 2nd form." Vegeta just hmphed. Vegeta:"Kakarott will NOT beat Zone. If anyone is gonna bring that reptilian bitch to her knees, its damn sure gonna be and not you weakilings. That includes you too, robot!" Vegeta points at #17. #17 just smirks. *We shall see, oh great monkey prince*  
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Goku:"Leave my family out of this, Zone. You shall pay for what you did to my best friend Bulma and what your planning to do with my wife and #18." Zone just brushed herself off from that last ki blast and smirked at Goku. Zone:"Well, if it isn't the great Goku. Back from the dead I see. Ha! You were a fool back during the Cell Games to think you could defeat my brother. You thought that sacrificing yourself to save the Earth by transporting you and my brother, who was preparing to take out everyone on the planet in one big blast, to that fat cat-fish King Kai's planet and let him explode there would help. The only good you did was killing yourself as well as your former sensei.heheh. It was unfortunate to learn that your bastard son kill ended up killing Cell himself." Zone smirked at the helplesss Gohan as she said that last part. Chi-Chi,who was hiding behind her husband, was furious at that comment. Chi-Chi:"YOU MONSTER!! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT MY BABY BOY!!!!." Zone winced at her loudness. Zone:"Loudmouth wench! After I take care of your precious Goku, I will enjoy absorbning you. I'll be doing this whole planet a huge favor by doing so." Chi-Chi just sneered. Goku:"Okay, enough talk, lets get it on, android!". Zone smiled. Zone:"With pleasure."  
  
The fight got underway with a thunderous start. Goku and Zone lept up into the air and threw punches and kicks at wild speeds.Goku dodged a punch and drove a hard fist into her stomach. Zone quickly recovered and nailed Goku square in the balls hard with her tail. She brought her fists together, raised them in air, and brought them down hard across Goku's back, sending him to the ground. Zone:"Hey Goku, ya better try and avoid this next attack cause you shall be killed instantly with the slightest touch. POISON NEEDLES!!!!".  
She sent her attack straight at Goku. Goku got up and saw them coming. Goku:"Um... did.. did she say needles? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I HATE NEEDLES!!!!" Goku immediatly paniced and started dodging everyone of them and ran quicklt inside the house.Goku:"NO NEEDLES!!!! I HATE NEEDLES!!!" He slammed the door quickly as the needles followed him like a missile. Zone just chuckled. Zone:"HA! This is rich! One of the world's strongest fighters afraid of needles! Hahahaha!" The needles hit the door and burned holes through it. Goku used his instant transmission and teleported back to the battlefield with Zone. Zone smiled. Zone:"Ready to continue?" Goku nodded nervously and prepared for the next assult.  
  
At that moment, the other Z fighters arrived at Goku's house. They noticed the almost destroyed house. #18:"There they are! Man, their having quite of a battle. I think Goku may actually pull this off and defeat Zone." Tien:"I think your right, #18. Look at them go." Piccolo:"Don't be so optimistic. The fight is not over yet." Everyone nodded and watched the battle closely.Zone recieved a good hard kick to the side of her face, but recovered smacked Goku with her tail. Goku:"You should just give it up Zone. You won't win." Zone laughed. Zone:"Yeah right. Giving up is more your style, Sayian. You and....(Zone turns and spots the Z Warriors in the air watching the fight) your little friends can't stop me and my plans."Goku:"So be it Zone". They both collided for another round.  
  
Vegeta stared at the fight, gritting his teeth. *No! Like I said before, Kakarott will never defeat Zone!!!! I will prove to everyone I am the strongest being in the universe and avenge my wife!!!* Vegeta powered up to Super Sayian and started to fly towards the battle. #17 phased in front of him. Vegeta:"What the hell are you doing, scrap heap?! Get out of my way! NOW!!!!". #17:"No, you moron. Zone is no fool and will most likely kill your sorry ass! Use your head for once." Vegeta was very pissed at #17's words. Vegeta:"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAYIANS AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT METAL AND WIRES WITH A PEANUT FOR A BRAIN!!! STUPID MACHINE, MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE YOU OUT NOW SO YOU WON'T BE A NUSIANCE LATER ON!!!!" #17:"HA! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, MONKEY!!!". Suddenly, another fight broke out between #17 and Vegeta. The Z Warriors tried to seperate them. Piccolo:"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS FOOLISHNESS!!!! STOP FIGHTING AND GET YOUR ACTS TOGETHER!!". Vegeta:" Stop your preaching, Namek! I'll do what I want!". #18:"#17, calm down. Piccolo is right.You two need to stop fighting each other and concentrate on helping Goku destroy Zone". #17:" Not until I put this overconfident bastard in his place!"  
  
During the midst of Zone's fight with Goku, she noticed the battle going on with #17 and Vegeta. *Those two are at it again? Thats good. I can once again use their rivalry to my advantage.* Zone smirked.Goku also looked up at the ruckus. * Damn Vegeta and #17! their egos are too big for them to work together* As Goku turned back to Zone, he noticed that she had dissappeared. Goku:"Oh no! Where did she go?" Zone then phased in front of The Z Warriors. They turned to her. Zone:"Ahem! Am I interrupting anything?" Vegeta stopped fighting #17 and glared at Zone. Vegeta:"YOU FREAK!! THIS IS FOR MY WIFE!!!!" Vegeta shot a big KI blast at Zone.Zone moved slightly avoding the blast, but little did Vegeta and the Warriors know, he did exactly what Zone wanted him to do and the blast headed near Chi-Chi. Vegeta:"No!!!" Zone laughed. Chi-Chi looked up in horror as a KI blast was headed in her direction. Chi-Chi:"AHHHHHH Goku!!!!". Gohan, still immobilized, saw it as well. Gohan:"No Mom!!!!" Goku:"CHI-CHI!!! Hold on!" I'm coming!" He was about to use his instant transmission when Zone appeared and shot him with the same green goo and it attached to Goku's arms and legs. Goku:"Ughhhhh... No! Chi-Chi, RUN!!!". Zone laughed as he struggled. Zone:"I don't think so, Goku. She's mine."  
Chi-Chi started running but the KI blast crashed down 40 feet behined her and the impact of it sent her flying to a tree, knocking her out. Chi-Chi:"go.....ku" That was her last word before slipping into the world of darkness.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
*On the next episode of DBZ, the Z Warriors try to fight off Zone and protect the unconcious Chi-Chi. Will they be successful?*   



	11. Ch.11 The Big Split

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA  
  
*On the last episode of DBZ, The Z Warriors flew off for Goku's house to lend Goku a hand in fighting Zone. Meanwhile, the battle had begun between the twisted android and Goku. For awhile Goku seemingly had the upper hand. As the battle continued, the Z fighters arrived on the battle up close. But Vegeta didn't want to just watch the fight, he wanted to be a part of. He wass just about to join in the battle w/ Goku and Zone, but #17 phased in front of the pissed off Sayian Prince to reason with him. A few choice words from the handsome young android sent Vegeta in a bit of fury and another battle broke out between him and Android #17. The other warriors frantically tried to pull them a part. In the midst of the fight w/ Goku, Zone noticed the commotion and formed a little plan. She got Vegeta to throw a ki blast at her and she manuvered out of its way. It headed straight for Chi-Chi. Goku was about to use instant transmission to save Chi-Chi when Zone phased in and used the same green substance that immobilized Gohan on Goku, leaving him trapped as well. The ki blast exploded on the ground and sent Chi-Chi flying into a tree and leaving her unconcious. It looks like the other Z fighters will be stepping into battle w/ Zone, but will they succeed?*  
  
  
Ch. 11 The Big Split  
  
Goku:"I CHI!!!! NO!!! UGH!!!" Goku tried with all his Sayian might to escape the ooze and protect Chi Chi, but it was no use. He was helpless, as was Gohan. In the air, Zone look down at the fallen amazon woman and smirked. Zone:"Now is good a time as any to take whats mine and ascend to my 3rd form. And after that.....(Zone looks back at the Z Gang and stares at Android #18) I shall have my dessert to become complete. That is when I will commence with the second part of my mission.Hahaha!" Zone floated to the ground and started walking towards the unconscious Chi Chi, with the tip of her tail opening up once again in preparation to absorb her.Suddenly, Piccolo phased in between Chi Chi and Zone. Piccolo:"I don't think so Zone. You'll have to get by me first if you want to evolve." Zone just grinned. Zone:" No problem, Namek. I know just how powerful you are, what with merging with Kami and all. However, before his death, Dr. Gero gave me a very usefull technique that will help me take you down a notch." Piccolo:"Hmph! We shall see android! Now enough talk, lets fight!" Zone:"As you wish"   
Piccolo and Zone flew at each other and began to spar fiercely. The others followed their every movements. Krillen:"Wow! Those two are really going at it. I just hope Piccolo has what it takes to bring down Zone." Yamcha:"I agree, I mean if Zone isn't as strong as her brother, then we should have no big problem taking her out." Vegeta just grunted. Vegeta:"You stupid idiot! Never underestimate your opponent no matter how much of a weakling they are." #18 chuckled at that comment. Vegeta, with his special Sayian hearing, heard it and stared at the beautiful blond android. Vegeta:"What the hell is so funny?" #18:" What you just said Vegeta. Talk about irony. You underestimated me and #17 when we first came here and you got your royal ass whooped, courtesy by yours truly." Vegeta snarled. Vegeta:"Bitch!! I think I should dispose of you so Zone finish her little evolution!" #17:"I don't think so, Sayian! Touch my sister and you shall die!!" Vegeta growled. Krillen came in between the two. Krillen:"SETTLE DOWN YOU TWO!!! This is not the time to fight amongst yourselves!!!" Tien:"Krillen's right, we need to focus on the task at hand, now come on!!!"   
As Tien and Krillen pulled Vegeta and #17 a part (not an easy job) Yamacha's glance turned to the fallen Chi Chi, whom they seemed to totally forget. Yamacha:"Guys! What about Chi Chi?!" The others turned to Yamacha. #18:" I can go get her." #17:" No sis, you'll only put yourself at risk. I'll go." With that, #17 flew down to pick up Chi Chi. Meanwhile, the battle between Zone and Piccolo as at a stand still as they were both equally matched. Both fighters had their fair share of cuts, bruises, and scrapes. Piccolo crossed his arms and spat. Piccolo:"So where is this special technique you have for me?" Zone smirked.:" You're that eager to see it eh? Well then, let me show you." Zone manuvered here hands over her head. They began to glow a light blue and then lightening started to crack.*I just need a little more energy for this technique. Then, Piccolo, you will get the suprise of your life! Ha* As Zone was gathering her energy, #17 found Chi Chi and cradeled her in his arms and picked her up.Then he turned to see the power Zone was gathering. #17:"What the hell is that bitch android gonna do?"  
With a huge burst of blue light, Zone was ready for her attack. Zone:"It is ready!" Zone put her two energy glowing hands in front of her and towards the curious namek. Zone:"Here we go!! FUSION SPLIT!!!!!" Piccolo had no time to react as a blue beam hit his head and started its pull. Piccolo:"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Piccolo clutched his head as he fell to his knees. The Z Warriors stood in shock. Krillen:"Wh... Whats happening?!" Goku and Gohan also looked in horror. Gohan:"NO!!! PICCOLO!!!".  
Piccolo felt as if someone was playing tug of war with his brain. Suddenly, a golden light engulfed Piccolo and suddenly it seemed there were two Piccolos. Vegeta:"What? Two Piccolos?" The Z Gang looked closer. Krillen, Yamacha, and Tien gasped. Krillen:"I... I dont believe it!!! Thats not another Piccolo down there! ITS KAMI!!!!!". Tien:"Impossible! It can't be Kami cause he fused with Piccolo and I thought that fusion was permanent!!!" Yamacha:"Me too!!! But if that is the case, then Piccolo isn't as powerful as he was before when he was fused with Kami!!!" Back on the ground, the de-fusion attack was over and Kami and Piccolo were two again. Piccolo:"No...No ...how can she do that?" Kami:"I'm... not sure Piccolo, but now we are two...again. And I don't think I have the strength to do another fusion with you." Zone smirked. Zone:"Your right old man! You don't have the strength to fuse again. My attack seperates is able to permanently unfuse people who were permanently fused before. It does take a bit of energy, but the end justifies the means. (Grins) As well as your end justifies the means!!!" With one finger she fired at Kami through the heart! Piccolo felt it as well. Goku was seething at this. He knew that when Kami dies, so does Piccolo. They are telepathically connected. He looked over to his son who was angry and in tears. Gohan:"No Piccolo!"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
*Sorry for not updating much. I recently finished up my finals at school. I should be able to do some more work. Anyway, on the next DBZ, the others have their hands full with the diobolical Zone. Also, #17 tries to protect Chi Chi but Vegeta has a few words for him. And so does Zone.* 


	12. Ch.12 The Next Evolution

*Note:I do not own DBZ or any of its characters except the one I created, Zone.*  
  
DBZ:The Zone Saga  
  
*On the last episode of DBZ, the evil android Zone appeared to be ready to absorb the unconscious Chi Chi when Piccolo stepped in. The two fighters appeared to be equally matched when Zone used her special Split Fusion technique to separate Piccolo and the former gaurdian of Earth, Kami! Then, with a point of her finger,Zone blasted Kami through the heart. The move killed both Kami and Piccolo instantly. With Goku and Gohan trapped, what will the remaining Z Warriors do to stop Zone?*  
  
Ch.12 The Next Evolution  
  
The Z Warriors stood in horror at what just happened. Zone managed to separate  
Piccolo and Kami from their fusion and with one blast killed them both. Gohan was heartbroken of the death of his former sensei and friend. Gohan:"sniff.... No!! PICCOLO!!!!!!". Gohan was in tears as his father was very enraged. Goku:"ZONE!!! I SWEAR TO DENDE, YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!". Goku recieved a hard kick to his side from Zone. Zone laughed. Zone:"Perhaps, Goku, but you and your son are absolutely helpless and your other friends don't stand a chance against me. Now if you will excuse me, I must go and become complete." With that, Zone took off in search of #17 who had a still unconscious Chi Chi in his arms. *I will get to #18 later. For now, I must get Chi Chi.*  
  
Krillan;"WE HAVE TO STOP HER GUYS!!! WE CAN'T LET HER ABSORB CHI CHI AND #18 SO SHE CAN BECOME COMPLETE!!!" Yamacha put his hand on Krillan's shoulder. Yamacha:"We will stop her Krillan. Somehow.First we got to get Goku and Gohan free of that green goo." #18 flew over and comforted her husband. #18:"He's right Krillan. And right now, #17 is getting Chi Chi to safety." Krillan nodded. Krillan;"Hey, where did Vegeta go?" Tien:"Oh, he went after #17, mumbling something about how he should put him in his place and stopping him from interfering in his battle with Zone." Krillan:"What?! That arrogent hot head! He and #17 will probably start another fight, leaving Chi Chi vulnerable to Zone!!! He'll screw us all up damn it!!!" #18:"Krillan calm down! We should split up in order to save time. Me and you shall stay here to try and free Goku and Gohan while Yamacha, Tien, and Trunks go find Vegeta, #17, and Chi Chi." Trunks:"Sounds like a good plan. When your finished, we'll raise our power levels to let you know where we are. I wanna kill Zone for taking my mom." Yamacha patted Trunks on the head. Yamacha:"Don't worry,kid. We will destroy Zone and get your mother back." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
#17 flew low to the ground with Chi Chi still in his arms. *Zone will pay for all of this destruction.* He looked down at Chi Chi who was beginning to stir. #17:"Don't worry Chi Chi. We will not allow to absorb you or #18." Suddenly, his scanners picked up a high powelevel headed towards him. *Oh great! Is that Zone? I guess I have no choice but to fight her right here.* #17 stopped and laid Chi Chi on the ground beside him. He then got into a fighting stance as he awaited his opponent. In a flash, she appeared, or at least who he thought it was. It was Vegeta. #17 smirked a little. #17:"Oh, its just you, the monkey prince." Vegeta growled. Vegeta:"Quiet,android! I'm just here to make sure you know your role and stay the hell out of my business." #17 frowned. #17:"I told you before, no one bosses me around, especially a dirty golden ape such as yourself!" Vegeta was enraged. Vegeta:"How dare you talk to the Prince of the Sayians in such a manner?! It's time you learned your place, scrap metal!" With that, Vegeta powered up. #17 just rolled his eyes and got into a fighting position. #17:"Well, if its a ass kicking you want, little monkey, then I'll give it to you. Dende knows you deserve it." Suddenly the pissed off Sayian Prince charged at the android and they sparred fiercely. While this was happening, Zone appeared in the bushes and watched with amusement as the two fighters continued their assault on one another. *Its a shame I don't have time to watch those to beat the crap out of each other.* She then located Chi Chi who was getting up. Zone grinned. *Wonderful. Now, Chi Chi, you will be mine and I shall go through my next stage of evolution.* Zone then phased out, stalking her little prey.   
  
  
Shortly, Yamacha, Tien, and Trunks appeared to witness the brutal fight going on.  
Yamacha:"Aw man, Krillan was right. Their beating each other senseless." Trunks:"Yeah, Dad and #17 are too much alike. We have to stop them." Tien:"Hey, do you guys see Chi Chi anywhere?" They all scanned for her until they spotted her. Trunks:"There she is!!" Yamacha:"I'll go get her. You guys try as best you can to break those two apart."Tien and Trunks nodded. Yamacha soared down to Chi Chi as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Tien and Trunks tried desperately to stop Vegeta and #17. Trunks:"Dad! #17! Stop this!! We have to protect Chi Chi!!!". Vegeta shoved his 7 year old son aside. Vegeta:"Quiet boy! I'm busy!" As the struggle continued, Yamacha landed by Chi Chi's side. Yamacha:"Chi Chi are you alright?" Chi Chi:"I think so Yamacha. Let me get my bearings straight." Suddenly, Zone appeared behind the two. Vegeta and #17 immediately stopped and turned. Tien:"Yamacha! Chi Chi! Watch out!". Zone:"Too late fool!" Zone knocked Yamacha to the ground hard. Chi Chi:"AHHHHHHHHH!" Chi Chi ran but Zone phased in front of her and engulfed her in her tail. Zone:"You're mine now! Hahaha". #17:"No!!!". He flew at Zone but was knocked down. Zone started sucking up the helpless Chi Chi into her being. Zone started to glow and lightining came all around. It had begun. Zone's next transformation.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(Hey people! Next weekend, I will update my other story Cyborg Protectors. For now though, here is chapter 12 of The Zone Saga. On the next episode, Zone has evolved into her 3rd transformation. Now all she needs is Android #18. How will the Z fighters fare now with the latest evolution of Cell's sister?"  



	13. Ch.13 Almost Perfect

  
  
DBZ: The Zone Saga  
Ch. 13 Almost Perfect  
  
*Last time on DBZ, the Z Warriors, still a little shocked and saddened at the gruesome death of Piccolo (not to mention the former gaurdian of earth,Kami), tried to stop Zone from absorbing Chi Chi and #18. Yamacha, Tien, and the seven year old Trunks left to find #17 and Chi Chi while Krillan and his wife stayed behind to free Goku and Gohan. Meanwhile, Vegeta caught up with #17 and demanded him to stay out of his way when he takes on Zone. #17 didn't take kindly of Vegeta's words and another brawl ensued between the two. Lurking in the shadows, Zone stalked the ungaurded Chi Chi. Shortly,Trunks and Tien arrived to break up the fight between the android and the Sayian Prince. Yamacha flew down to help up Chi Chi when Zone appeared and knocked him to the ground. Chi Chi tried to escape, but Zone was too quick and sucked her up into her being. Now Zone has begun her 2nd transformation. How will the Z Warriors be able to stop Zone now?*  
  
  
Lightning shattered all around as the earth started to shake. Zone started glowing a bright gold and her power increasing.Zone:"AHHHHHHHH" Vegeta:"ANDROID!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! I SWEAR, AFTER ZONE IS DESTROYED, YOU WILL BE THE NEXT TO FALL!!" #17 frowned at him. #17:"Whatever you say, Monkey Boy!" Tien turned to them. Tien:"For once, will you guys stop acting like childeren?! Your fighting each other is what caused Zone to absorb Bulma and Chi Chi in the first place!!" #17,deep down, knew this was true, and he was sorry for it, but sometimes he couldn't help it whenever Vegeta is around. His arrogence is intolarable. Vegeta, also knew twhat Tien said was true, but he would never admit that. They all turned back to Zone as her transformation was almost over.  
  
With a loud scream, the diobolical sister of Cell signaled her 2nd transformation was complete. When the dust cleared, ther she stood.She bigger than her previous form, about six foot eight. Her muscles in her arms and legs increased. Her face was was reptilian like(think of Zarbon in his transformed state), her skin was still blue, and she had black scales on her arms and legs and black eyes and long fangs.Her tail also grew much larger. She was absolutley hideous. She looked herself over and smirked. Zone:"I'm halfway there. Just one last morsel and I'll be complete. Then, I will ressurect Dr.Gero and Cell and then we shall destroy this pitiful planet." The warriors stood in horror. Yamacha:"Oh man, how are we gonna beat that... that thing?!" Tien:"I don't know Yamcha, but we have to try." Trunks became a bit scared and held on to his fathers leg. Even #17 appeared to be a little nervous. *Zone has become more of a monster than I thought. Like brother, like sister. Speaking of that, we have to protect #18 from this artificial menace.*  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't look worried. In fact he was seething and excited about fighting Zone, the creature that took his wife. Vegeta:"So this is it eh? Can't say that I'm impressed." He landed in front of Zone and crossed his arms. Zone just chuckled at the Prince. Zone:"Oh Vegeta, you crack me up. Everytime you underestimate your opponent like that you always get your ass kicked!" Vegeta frowned. Vegeta:"Stupid bitch robot! I'll put you in your place, in revenge for my mate." Vegeta got into a fighting stance. Zone just grined. Zone:"Very well, Sayian. I'll take you up on that little challenge and show that once again, your stupidity and arrogence will be your undoing." Zone also got into a fighting stance, ready for her battle with the foolish sayian in front of her.  
  
  
Meanwhile, #18 and Krillan were working on freeing Goku and Gohan. Krillan:"Come on #18, we have to free them." #18 nodded and used her ki on the goo which dispearsed it. Goku:"Something's not right you guys, I can't sense Chi Chi's ki."After saying that, all four went pale. Gohan:"N... No!!! Mom!!! She got mom!!!" Goku became really mad now. Goku:"This has got to stop!!! I will not allow her to carry out her plans." Within minuites, both Goku and Gohan were freed. Gohan:"Ah thats better!" Goku nodded in agreement. #18:"Come on you guys, we gotta find the others and help them." Krillan, Goku, and Gohan agreed and took off to the battlefield where Vegeta, Zone, and the others were located.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*Hi, I hope you are enjoying my fic. Sorry if this chapter was too short. Anyway, I also updated Cyborg Protectors, so go check that out. On the next episode of DBZ, Vegeta and Zone begin there battle. Goku, Krillan, #18, and Gohan finally arrive on the scene. What will happen next?* 


	14. Ch.14 What Goes Around, Comes Around

*Hey everyone! Sorry for lack of updates on my stories. I've had my computer crash, which took awhile to fix and I've so busy I never had the time to write. Anyway here is the next chapter of The Zone Saga and I'll try to update my other fic, Cyborg Protectors as soon as possible.  
  
The Zone Saga  
  
Chapter 14: What Goes Around,Comes Around  
  
(When we last left The Zone Saga, the evil Zone managed to suck up a vunerable Chi Chi and began her 2nd transformation as #17 and Vegeta argued. With one big blast of energy, Zone had once again changed into an even more hideous creature. Vegeta, still seething, challenged Zone and she accepted. How will Vegeta fare against Cell's evil sister where Android #17, Goku,Piccolo, and even Gohan had failed?)  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Zone glared at each other as they got into a fighting position. Meanwhile the remaining Z Warriors where rushing frantically to get to the scene. As they flew, Goku saw sad tears pouring down his face.*Poor Gohan, It has become extremely tough for him now knowing that both Chi Chi and Piccolo are gone,. Curse you Zone! I've never been the one for capital punishment, but you definantley deserve it!* With that thought in mind, Goku, #18,Krillen, and a sad and enraged Gohan flew at top speed to crush Zone for what she had done.  
  
( In the woods)  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth at the abomination that was standing before him. Vegeta:"This is ist android! Now you will meet your end, slowly and painfully!". Zone just chuckled. Zone:"Oh really, Prince of all Sayians? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but that's not how its gonna be for me, but for you!" Vegeta frowned and suddenly Zone rushed at him with lightening speed. Vegeta:"COME AND GET IT YOU FOOL!!!!" Vegeta and Zone were rapidly throwing punches and kicks at each other. If you were a normal human, you would hardly be able to catch up to their speed. While this was happening,#17 walked a little closer, to watch the battle. *Well, this is it. Time to put up or shut up monkey prince.* Yamcha, Tien, and little Trunks also joined and watched the fight. Yamcha:"You allright, #17?" #17:"Yes, I am fine, let's just see if the Sayian Prince can back up his arrogent words."  
  
Vegeta rammed his fist into Zone's gut and sent her crashing to the ground. Vegeta:"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, FREAK?! Bah! What a weakling! Your not even a challenge! Its pathetic! Well, I suppose I should finish your ugly ass off for absorbing my mate as well as Kakarott's banchee!!!". He was prepared to give Zone a Final Flash and she appeared behined him. Zone:"Not a challenge? I beg tio differ Vegeta, but you said the same thing about my brother and look what happend. You got your ass beat, just like what I shall do!!!" With that, Zone slammed her fist into Vegeta's face and then knocked him to the ground with her tail. Vegeta:"grrrrrrrr.... Damn you!!!" As he got up , Zone went for a kick, but he dodged it and were at it again with another scuffle.  
  
Trunks:"Hey, I sense the others approaching." Tien, #17, and Yamcha also sensed Goku and crews' ki. Tien:"I sense them too. Hopefully, #18 will stay out of the fight so she won't have to suffer the same fate as Chi Chi and Bulma". All three nodded, with #17 silently praying that his sister doesn't get caught by Zone.  
  
Goku, #18, Krillen, and Gohan arrived on the scene to witness Vegeta brawling with Zone. Gohan:"Look at them go Dad, I think Vegeta is evenly matched with Zone." Goku:"Yes he is Gohan, but for the time being. Zone may be holding back so I think when the time is right, we should step in." Krillen and Gohan agreed while #18 stared at Zone with a viscious look in her eyes. #18:"No! Zone will beat Vegeta, his cockiness will let her go. Its what got me into that whole mess with Cell. I'm going down there!!!" Krillen:"No #18!! Damn it, you'll only be putting yourself at risk!!!! #18:"I appreciate the concern dear, but I will not live in fear anymore!!!" #18 then blasted towards the battle scene. Krillen:"GOKU!!!! WE GOTTA STOP HER!!!! ZONE WILL ABSORB HER TOO!!!!". Goku and Gohan turned to Krillen. He had tears rolling down his face thinking of the time Cell took her. *This....this can't happen again!!!* Goku:"Calm down Krillen, we will protect her. That is a promise!" Gohan silently agreed as the sped off behind #18.  
  
#17 watched the battle intensely. *Hmph, maybe Monkey Prince will actually beat.... huh?!* the android was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a familiar ki signature. Then a look of horror crossed his face at recognition. *OH NO!!!#18!!!! DON'T COME DOWN HERE!!! AW SHIT!!!!* With that, he flew up towards his sister. Yamcha, Tien, and Trunks looke up confused at first then realized why he was so upset. Yamcha:"Come on you guys, we have to help and protect #18." They all nodded and flew up after him.  
  
As the fight progressed, Vegeta and Zone both seemed to be tiring. Zone was getting pissed. *Damn!! How is this sorry excuse for a warrior able to match up with me?!....Huh Whats  
  
that?* She turned and saw #18 rapidly approaching, with an angry look on her face. Upon seeing #18, Zone immediately brightend up. *Excellent! My energy source has arrived when I need it the most.* Vegeta also looked up and growled. Vegeta:"What the hell is that robot doing here? How dare she interrupt my fight with Zone". #18 flashed in front of the two fatigued warriors. #18:"Zone....today I'll put you out of your misery."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	15. Ch.15 Complete At Last

(Last time on The Zone Saga Vegeta took on Zone in a viscious battle. It was a hard fought war and it seemed that Vegeta was equally matched with the witch android. #18, upon arriving, showed no more fear at the evil sister of Cell and wanted to take her on and put an end to Gero's disturbing creations. However, by jumping into the fight, #18 has put herself at risk. Will #18 be successful and defeat Zone or will she fall victim to her, just like Bulma and Chi-Chi?)  
  
DBZ:The Zone Saga  
  
Ch.15 Complete At Last  
  
  
  
#18 stood her ground against the dark android before her, with the same look of disdain and rage she had for her sick brother and even more demented creator. Zone just licked her lips in anticipation of reaching her first goal. *Yes, now I will finally become complete, and then I shall resurrect my brother and Dr.Gero, and then we shall deal with these pathetic fools and their worthless planet.* Vegeta was extremely pissed at the blond cyborgs intrusion.Vegeta:"Robotic Bitch! How dare you interefere? I knew I should have finished you of when I had the chance!" #18 just sneered at him. #18: "Shut up Vegeta! Your big ego will screw us all like it has done in the past. Your arrogence is worse than my own brothers! Besides, by killing Zone, Cell's sister, I will have at least some measure of revenge!"  
  
Vegeta was boiling with rage at this point. Zone just chuckeled. Zone:"Yes, my dear #18, Vegeta always was a hard headed bastard, but his ego has been just the key I needed in order to obtained Chi- Chi and......Bulma." She grinned evily at the look on the Sayian Prince's face when she reminded him of what she did to his precious mate. Vegeta powered up immensley, angry at both androids before him. Vegeta:"Maybe I should kill two birds with one stone and destroy you both!" Vegeta flew at Zone and once again hooked it up. Then #18 joined the battle and it erupted into a three way war.  
  
#17, along with the others, approached the scene.Yamcha:"Damn! All three are going at it!"  
  
#17:"Vegeta probably started it. As he always does. Now, my sister is at an even greater risk of being absorbed by that freak sister of Cell." Trunks:"Isn't there anything we could do to get  
  
#18 out of here?" #17:"We're gonna have to try Trunks because my sister can get very bitchy when provoked so it will be difficult." Tien:"Hey! There's Goku, Gohan, and Krillan! We will need their help.I'll go get them." Yamacha and #17 nodded as they watched the war continue.  
  
  
  
The three way clash was brutal. Vegeta had blasted #18 to the ground and resumed his fight with Zone. Zone nailed him with her tail and tried one of Vegeta's moves that he himself hasn't used since his first fight with Goku: the Callic Gun. Zone:"HEY MONKEY PRINCE! TRY AND BLOCK THIS! GALLIC GUN FIRE!!!!!" Zone shot the blast directley at Vegeta, as he prepared a defense. Vegeta:"Bring it on bi.... What?! No!" To his horror, the blast was growing bigger as it approached, so big that even he could not block it.  
  
Out of no where, #18 appeared and knocked the blast away from Vegeta. Vegeta turned from shocked to anger at #18. Vegeta:"Fool! Why did you do that? I could have easily blocked that blast." #18, still pissed, turned to Vegeta. #18:"Don't lie, Vegeta! You knew very well you couldn't have defended against that blast. It would have kill..... augh!!!!" #18 received a fist in her face by an enraged prince. Vegeta:"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP TIN CAN! I HAVE BECOME FAR SUPERIOR TO YOU SINCE WE LAST MET! AND I DAMN WELL KNOW IM FAR ABOVE ZONE AND THAT IDIOTIC 3RD CLASS UP THERE! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GIVE YOU TO ZONE AND SEE HOW POWERFUL SHE IS AT FULL STRENGTH!"  
  
Krillan looked in horror at Vegeta's verbal and physical treatment of his wife. Krillan:"Vegeta! Stop this right now! What the hell are you doing?!" Vegeta grunted. Vegeta:"Shut up, baldy! I didn't injure your precious robot to badly! Now, shut your trap and let me finish Zone!" With that, Vegeta flew once again at Zone, going all out. Krillan:"Goku! We need to get #18 out of here! Vegeta's ego is at an all time high! He'll get us killed!" Gohan nodded in agreement. Gohan:"Yeah, dad! Vegeta is too blinded by his power to realize just how grave this situation is!" Goku:"I know you guys, Vegeta is being stubborn,because of his immense sayian pride. However, he isn't stupid either and I know he would never let Zone live after what happened to Bulma. I do agree, that we need to get #18 out of here, fast. Hey, there's Tien." Tien flew up to join the three. Tien:"Goku, we need a plan.I think it would be best if we work as a team." Goku:"Yes, I think that would be the best course of action right now. Krillan, go get #18 and take her away from here. We'll handle Zone." Krillen nodded and flew down towards his wife.  
  
Zone was growing tired of this little fight with the monkey prince. *I must finish Vegeta off and distract the others in order to get #18.* Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the monk attempting to get his wife out of here. *I don't think so baldy! I must become complete.Hmm.. I know.*  
  
  
  
Krillan landed where #18 had crashed from Vegeta's punch. Apparently she was still dazed from the harsh blow. Krillan:"You alright, honey?" She shook her head to clear out her thoughts. #18:"I'm good, Krillan. I've had worse." Krillan started to help #18 up when they noticed Zone flying high above the sky. Krillan:"What is she... Oh No!!!!" Krillan knew exactly what Zone was about to do. Its the same move that allowed Cell to absorb her. *Solar Flare* Krillan:"We gotta get out of here!!" #18:"What?" Krillan started to drag #18 away from what was about to happen when a energy hit the ground before them. They inadverntenley looked up at Zone. She smirked in satisfaction. Zone:"YOU'RE MINE, #18! SOLAR FLARE!!!" The sky suddenly lit up with a bright light causing everyone to close there eyes. Zone landed before #18 and Krillan. Zone laughed.*All too easy.* Krillan had to stop her, despite being blinded for the moment. Krillen:"I will not allow this again!" He fought as best as he could but was knocked down by Zone. #18:"No! Krillan!" She lunged at Zone, realizing how the events of her absorbtion seemingly replayed. Zone smiled, then engulfed #18 with her tail. #17, being the first to recover, witnessed the scene, horrified. #17:"NO! #18!!!!!"  
  
#17 flew at Zone but was overpowered. Zone quickly sucked up #18 and started her final transformation. Goku and the others looked in terror. Goku:"No!!!!!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	16. Ch16 Perfect Zone

(Last time on DBZ The Zone Saga, Zone took on #18 in a brutal fight to absorb her. Vegeta, consumed with anger at #18's interruption, joined the fight against Zone and soon got into a scuffle with #18. The other Z warriors tried to formulate a plan to get #18 to safety but it was not to be. Just as Zone's brother Cell used the solar flare technique to become complete, Zone used the attack to do the same as she flew in and sucked up #18 and began to power up into her final form.)  
  
DBZ The Zone Saga Chapter 16 Perfect Zone  
  
The earth began to shake violently and lighting flashed across the sky as Zone transformed into her final form. Krillan was shocked and angered about the loss of #18. Krillan: DAMN!!! 18!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Her brother, 17, was also stunned and shakened up.17:DAMN IT!!!! THIS IS ALL VEGETA'S FAULT!!!!!! YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!!!  
  
Vegeta, hearing 17, glared down at him. A scowl on his face as well as a half smirk. Vegeta:All I can say is good riddance! That little machine doll was pissing me off! Now she WON'T interfere in my fight again! Vegeta turned back to Zone and crossed his arms and awaited Zone to be complete just so he can destroy her.  
  
Goku and the others were speechless. Zone was able to get 18 and now she was gonna be as unstoppable as her brother was. Gohan: Dad! What are we gonna do now? Goku:Well Gohan, we're just gonna have to wait and see how powerful she is. She may not be as strong as Cell, but she has the makeup of his and our cells inside of her. Coupled with all the women she has absorbed, she may be only 2nd in power, behind Cell that is. Yamcha: But Goku, there must be something we can do! Goku just shook his head. Goku: Like I said Yamcha, we need to wait. I know you're upset, especially about Bulma, but we need to think logically here. She may not be extremely powerful, but she is cunning and quick, which makes her just as dangerous and deadly.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion from Zone brought everyones attention to her and signaled that she was finished her transformation. Zone:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! When the dust settled and cleared, there she stood. She had a more humanlike appearance, althought incredibly tall, her blue and black exoskeleton body shined and as well as gold eyes. Unlike Cell, she had hair, which was blue almost like Bulmas' and her face an muscles were proportioned in a rough manner.  
  
Zone looked herself over. Zone* Finally, I am perfect. The power and energy running through my body feels great*. Zone looked up at all the Z fighters. and smirked. Zone:"Well, whose first?"  
  
TBC To Be Continued 


	17. Ch17 Goku's Peril

*Last time on the Zone Saga, the Z Gang contemplated what they should do about the evil Zone. Goku knew that Zone could not possibly be as strong as Cell, but knew she was devious and calculating. The debate went on until Zone finally finished her last transformation.  
  
DBZ The Zone Saga Ch.17 Goku's Peril  
  
Zone had a smug look on her face as she looked herself over. Zone: "Excellent! Stage one in the plan is complete. I am at my perfect level at last." She looked up at all the Z Warriors and smirked. Zone: "Well now, which one of you is the first to feel my wrath?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. Vegeta: "So this is your perfect form huh? Can't say Im impressed. However, once I get done with you Zone, you will become an excellent training droid for me to destroy". Zone just chuckled. Zone: "We'll just see about that Vegeta, but right now I have already chosen my first victim: Goku!" Everyone looked at Goku. Goku had a determined look on his face. Goku: "Alright Zone. You want me? You got me!"  
  
Goku powered up to Super Sayian and charged and Zone. The battle was intense as fists and kicks were flying everywhere. Goku: "Take this!" Goku charged an energy blast and threw it at Zone. Zone quickly dodged it but Goku came up from behind and bashed her in the face with his elbow. Zone crashed to the ground but quickly recovered. Zone: "Just wait Goku! You haven't even begun to comprehend how strong and skilled I have become." Suddenly Zone started powering up to a huge level, phased in behind Goku. Goku sensed the move and threw a punch but Zone dodged it and in a blink of an eye, grabbed Goku's arm and stuck a needle like nail into his flesh. Goku: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NO, WH. WHATS HAPPENING. I. FEEL WEAK! I. UGHH!" Suddenly Goku fell limp and crashed to the ground not moving.  
  
The Z Warriors were shocked beyond belief. Krillan: "NO! GOKU!!!" Yamcha: "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" The group quickly flew down to Goku. Gohan rolled him over. Gohan: "Dad?" Goku's eyes rolled in the back of his head. 17: "What's wrong with him?" Gohan: "I. I.I don't know! First my mom, now dad!!! Zone, you will pay for this!" Zone stood there watching the whole scene amusingly. Zone: "Whatever boy, you can't stop me. I just injected a special type of poison that Dr.Gero added in to my nails into Goku's system. The posion, however, went untested as the poor doctor was KILLED before he got to try it." Zone glared at 17 for a moment then continued. Zone: "Well, I'd love to stay and torture you all some more, but I've got family business I need to attend to. 17, you will bear witness to Gero's revenge against you, as well as my brother will have the pleasure of annihilating you, Gohan. I will destroy the three weakling human warriors and little Trunks in time, Then I will personally handle Vegeta. I'm saving you for last my dear prince to witness that you have become nothing more than a mere weakling! Hahahaha"  
  
Suddenly, Zone went invisible and flew off. Vegeta was enraged. Vegeta: "How dare that bitch of an android? I'll really enjoy tearing her ass up!" He then floated down near the others. Krillan was the first to speak. Krillan: "You guys, what do we do now? And how can we help Goku?" 17: "We need to get him to the hospital. Also, get Dr.Briefs as well. I'm sure he'll be able to come up with something. As for Zone, we all need to locate her quickly as possible. Its safe to say that she's going after the dragonballs to resurrect Dr.Gero and Cell. Gohan, you and Krillan should take Goku to the hospital fast. As for the rest of us, let's head back to Capsule Corp. and think up a plan." Everyone agreed with 17. 17 then turned to Vegeta, who was really silent. 17: "You coming Vegeta?" Vegeta snorted. Vegeta: "For once, scrap metal boy, you have come up with an intelligent idea. I'll go, but rest assured, that Kakarott won't be the one to kill Zone! It will be me!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Vegeta and took off to their destinations.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Zone was quickly gaining the dragonballs right under the Z Warriors noses. It didn't take long for her to capture three of the balls and her anticipation for the destruction of earth was growing by leaps and bounds. Zone: "All is going according to plan. And soon, the universe shall belong to Dr.Gero! Hahaha!"  
TBC 


	18. Ch18 Family Reunion

*On the last episode of DBZ:The Zone Saga, the evil Zone had finally completed her last transformation to reach her ultimate level. With her new power, she exploded into an intense battle with Goku. Goku seemed to be the stronger of the two until the diobolical android injected an untested poison into Goku, rendering him unconscious. Now with Goku out of comission, all that remains of the strong Z warriors are Trunks, Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, 17, Gohan, and Vegeta.*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Family Reunion  
  
(At Orange Star Medical Hospital.)  
  
Gohan sat in a deep meditation near the bedside of his sickend father. The others were trying to contemplate on their next course of action as well as the whereabouts of the elusive Zone. Gohan: "Father. I promise you Zone will not get away with this. I just hope you'll be able to recover. I can't afford to lose you again."  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Suddenly Gohan's head snapped up to the direction of a new but cheerful and familiar voice. "Videl?" Gohan blushed. He had a major crush on her ever since he started high school and apparently she had the same feelings for him, although she had a hard time admitting it. The brown eyed girl walked up to Gohan and hugged him. Gohan blushed again, as did Videl. Videl: "What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Gohan turned to his dad a bit then sighed. Gohan: "I'm fine Videl. Its my father I'm worried about." Videl looked to the bed where a man with wacked out hair laid motionless. Videl: "Oh my gosh! What happened to him Gohan?" Gohan debated weather or not he should tell the exact details of his father's predicament. Gohan: ". Uh. He has a strange posion in his body. We don't know how he got it." That, to Gohan, was the best explanation he could think of. Videl nodded but then turned back to him. Videl: "Gohan, where is your mom then? Shouldn't she be here?" Gohan stuttered again. Gohan: "Well, uh, my mom had to, um, go away to see another sick relative. What happened to dad was quite sudden. I'm uh gonna call her tonight to let her know what has happened." Gohan swatdropped at his response. Videl sensed that something wasn't right, that there was more to this situation than he let on.  
  
Videl just shrugged it off for now and accepted the answer. Videl:" Well Gohan, if you need anything, I'll be there for you and support you all the way." Gohan smiled. Gohan: "Thanks Videl. Say, what are you doing at the hospital anyway?" Videl sulked at the question. Videl: " Did you hear about those strange attacks on the news? Well, my mother and sister were attacked. My mom didn't make it and my sister, well, she barely escaped and now her arms and right leg are nothing but bones. Mother tried to save her. Dad was preparing for the next martial arts tournament. You know my dad, always trying to impress the crowd and his ego." Videl chuckled softly and tears threatened to overcome her. Gohan bowed his head and then wiped the tears from her eyes. Gohan: "I'm truly sorry about your mother and sister Videl. I know that these horrible attacks will stop. I will get to the bottom of it." Videl kissed him on the cheek. Videl: "Thanks Gohan. I appreciate your concern. Well, I need to go. Call me if anything happens or if you need help." Gohan nodded. Gohan: "I will Videl, and thanks again."  
  
As Videl walked out, Krillen came in and noticed two things. One, a lovely young girl walked by and two, Gohan's face was a deep raspberry red. Trying to liven the mood up a bit, Krillen started to chuckle. Krillen: "Well now Gohan, who was that? You seem to be a little hot under the collar." Gohan growled in a nonviolent manner. Gohan: "Shut up man. She was just a friend from school. Nothing more." Krillen raised an eyebrow. Krillen: "Sure, she was just a friend. Haha. Well enough of that for right now. Tell me, is Goku alright?" Gohan sighed an turned to his dad. Gohan: "Its' hard to say Krillen. Dr.Breifs is analyzing a bit of the poison I managed to extract. Right now he's in stable but critical condition. Any word on Zone?" Krillen sighed and shook his head. Krillen: "No, not even a tra.. WHAT THE HELL?!" Krillen looked out the window that the sky was turning dark and he began sensing a familiar power. Gohan sensed it too. Krillen: "OH NO! IT CAN'T BE?! IT CAN'T BE THE DRAGON!!! PLEASE TELL ME, THAT POWER IS NOT SHENLONG!!!!" Gohan looked in horror as well. Gohan: "I M SORRY KRILLEN, BUT I THINK IT IS!! I THINK IT IS!!!"  
  
Outside the hospital, the Z warriors as well as the other patients and hospital workers noticed the strange shift in the sky. Vegeta: "WHAT THE HELL?! ZONE MUST HAVE GATHERED ALL THE DRAGONBALLS! SHIT!!!" 17: "WE NEED TO FIND HER AND STOP HER!!" Yamcha: "BUT, THE POWER IS TOO FAR AWAY! EVEN IF WE FLY THERE WE WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP THE WISH!!!". Vegeta clenched his fists. Vegeta: "Well then, It looks like we'll have to take on Zone, Gero, and Cell together! But I shall be the one to defeat them!" Trunks looked up at his father. After a while, Trunks started developing some of his father's characteristics and pride. Trunks: "And we'll avenge mother too!!" Veget just smirked at his son. *Indeed we will. Woman, you will be avenged. I promise."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Zone cackled with delight as the monstrous Shenlong appeared. Zone: "It is time. Time to reunite my, haha, family." Shenlong growled. Shenlong: "You have awaken me from my slumber, make you're two wishes now." Zome smirked. Zone: "Eternal Dragon, my first wish shall be to restore the lives of the android known as Cell and the scientist Dr.Gero!." Shenlong: "It shall be done!" Suddenly the dragon's eyes grew red and there, standing in front of the dragon were Dr.Gero and Cell. Cell looked at himself in shock. Cell: "I'm alive?!" Dr. Gero also looked himself over and then stared at Zone. He laughed at the realisation. Dr.Gero: "My beautiful creation, Zone. You have succeeded in my request. It is good to be back.!" Zone bowed. Zone: "It's a pleasure to serve you Doctor." Cell then looked at Zone. Cell smirked. Zone: "Brother." Cell: "Sister."  
  
TBC (I added Videl into the mix for all you Gohan/Videl lovers out there who demanded it. Lol.) 


	19. Ch19 Planning And Conquering

*Previously on DBZ, Zone, fully complete, captured the dragonballs and used them to revive the sinister Dr. Gero and her demonic brother Cell. Also, Goku's condition has been somewhat stabilized although critcal. What will happen now that Gero and his super powered android creations are united and ready to conquer the planet?*  
  
DBZ: The Zone Saga  
  
Ch. 19 Planning and Conquering  
  
Dr. Gero was quite pleased that his latest beautiful creation, Zone, was able to complete her task and revive himself and her brother. Dr.Gero: "My dear Zone you have succeeded greatly just as I knew you would. Now it is time for the three of us to get down to business. Revenge."  
  
Cell smirked too. Cell: "Yes, dear sister, you have done very well for yourself. Tell us, who out of those foolish fighters is left standing? I do hope its that brat of Goku. I won't just kill the little bastard. I'll torture him till he begs for death's release."  
  
Zone herself grinned devilishly. Zone: "Of course, my wonderful brother. The boy is still alive, just waiting to be slaughtered. As is Goku, although at the moment he is struggling for survival. That fool Piccolo is dead, crushed by my power and skill. Trunks, Krillan, Tien, and Yamcha are still alive although not for much longer. And Dr.Gero I will say that bothersome creation Android 17 is still breathing."  
  
Dr.Gero snarled at the mention of 17. He couldn't wait to destroy him piece by piece. "Yes, but not for long. Since Goku is out of the way temporarily, Gohan, Vegeta, and 17 will be are main objectives since the humans are no match for us. Zone you still have one more wish left with the dragon correct?" Zone nodded. Dr.Gero: "Good".  
  
Dr.Gero turned to the eternal dragon hovering in the sky. Shenlong: "Speak now on your last wish or else I will depart." Dr.Gero : "Yes of course. We can't let a golden opportunity at revenge go to waste. Dragon, I wish for my lab to be fully restored!" Shenlong: "As you wish!." Shenlong's eyes began to grow red for a moment then stopped.  
  
Dr.Gero turned to his two top androids. Dr.Gero: "My wonderful creations. In order to destroy our enemies we need to attack their hearts. In order to lure Vegeta, Gohan, and 17 into our clutches, we must find a way to bring them to their very knees."  
  
Zone: "Well, doctor, I do know that 17 has a little baby niece out their. I'm sure he would do anything to protect what is left of his family! Ha!" Dr.Gero smirked. Dr.Gero: "Yes, that will surely bring my worst creation down a notch. He was always too cocky for his own good. Zone, I want you to retrieve his little niece and bring her to my lab. As for Vegeta, well, I think his most obvious weak point beside his ego is Trunks. Fetch him too while you can."  
  
Cell frowned. Cell: "And Gohan? His stupid father is protected right now so there's not much time to use him as bait." Dr.Gero: "My dear Cell, I see your point. But as I can partially see the future, I happen to know there's another person in the brat's life. A young girl he goes to school with. Her name is Videl Satan." Cell looked surprised. Cell: "Isn't that the daughter of that idiot human who tried to take me on at the Cell Games?" Dr.Gero: "Yes, although she is much more intelligent than that fool. She, Trunks, and little Marron will be excellent pawns for our revenge." Cell smirked as did Zone. The Z Warriors wouldn't expect what they had in store for them  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Dr. Briefs entered the room with a sample of the toxin that was injected into Goku. He needed to study it more so he could work on a cure. Dr.Briefs: "I just hope I figure this stuff out in time." Suddenly the door opened and Gohan stepped in. Gohan: "Any luck doctor?" Dr.Briefs: "Well Gohan, I'm still working as hard as I can to analyze the poison Zone stuck into Goku. Hopefully, I will be able to and then I will get straight to work on the cure. I promise. He is one of the many great fighters who will aid in saving my daughter and her friends." Gohan nodded. Gohan : "Don't worry. We will destroy Zone, Gero, and ..grrrrr... Cell for good and we will get Bulma, 18 and my mom back." Gohan: *Mother, I will get you back. Father, get well soon. We need you.*  
  
TBC 


	20. Ch20 Gohan Snaps

DBZ The Zone Saga:  
Chapter 20 Gohan Snaps  
  
( At the hospital)  
  
The remaining Z fighters group together, contemplating on their next course of action. Gohan: "Do you guys feel that power?" Krillan : "It's incredible. Cell is definitely back Gohan. His power is even greater now than it was during the Cell Games." Vegeta: "That's because he unfortunately possesses sayian cells inside him which makes him more stronger even after death!" Vegeta was clenching his fists and growling with rage, remembering how Cell embarrased him during their first encounter. Cell also murdered his son from the future in cold blood and when he tried to avenge Trunks, he was smacked away like a damn fly. Vegeta: "I will not allow that freak to humilliate the Prince of Sayians again!!!!"  
  
17, who stood nonchalantly against the wall, strode over the group and eyed Vegeta coldly. 17: "Don't be so overconfident monkey prince. You're foolish arrogance will cost us even more than it has!" Vegeta snarled at 17. 17 was still upset at seeing his 18 be absorbed by Cells disgusting sister Zone. Vegeta: "Shut your mouth, you pathetic scrap heap! You try my patients. I'm fully aware of the losses we have suffered and I promise I will fufill my revenge against those bastard robots and there creator. I will not let you or anyone else interfere!".  
  
Yamcha: "You guys really need to stop this arguing. It will not save us, the planet, 18, Chich, and ......(Bows his head) Bulma." Vegeta stared when that fool ex- boyfriend mentioned his mate's name. Gohan: "Yamcha's right you guys. Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to accomplish anything. Now, Dr.Briefs is currently working on a cure for my dad. The best solution to do do right now is to wait until my dad's well again. We will also have to keep tabs on Dr. Gero, Cell, and Zone and if they try anything, they WILL be sorry!!!!" Vegeta: "Fine! We'll wait for Kakarott, but I will be the one who defeats those rotten androids." 17 rolled his eyes and went back to his place against the wall as the rest of the fighters continue to plan as they wait for Goku to return to a healthy state.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Videl sighed as she headed to her house. Her world famous dad was out, she didn't no where and she knew he was just as upset as she was at the attack on mom and her sister. She hoped he would be alright. Videl: "Finally, I'm home. Now, where is my key?" Videl began searcing for house key in her purse. However, as she was doing so, she was completely unaware she was being watched.  
  
"Videl: Ah! Found it!" Suddenly, an evil and familiar laughter filled the air. Videl: "Huh?!" She turned around and her eyes widened in fear at what or who she saw. Cell smirked at the young girl. Gohan had chosen well. He'll be totally helpless to save yet another loved one. Cell: "And I, my dear, have found you.!" Videl screamed and ran into the house. She thought she was safe until Cell broke through the door. Cell smiled: You can't get away from me that easily." Videl then decided she would have to fight her way out of this. She lunged at Cell, giving him all she had. Videl: "What do you want of me?!!!!!!!!" Cell just smiled. Cell: "Dr. Gero would like a few words with you." With that Cell backhanded Videl, which sent her flying into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Cell quickly grabbed her and carried her off to Gero's laboratory.  
  
(Back at the hospital.)  
  
Gohan sat at his Father's bedside, hoping he would recover.Gohan: "Please Dad. Mom and everyone else is counting on you." Suddenly, The entire Z Crew burst through the door. Tien quickly turned on the room's T.V. Gohan: "Guys! What's going on?!" Krillan: "There's been an attack Gohan." Gohan tood up with determination. Gohan: "Where?! When?! Who?!" Krillan put up a hand. Krillan: "Whoa! Slow down and calm yourself Gohan. We just found this out ourselves!" Vegeta: "Quiet!". The screen showed the channel showed channel 13 reporter Joel O' Brian outside a very familiar place to Gohan. Gohan: Bu... But that's Mr. Satan and Videl's house! Why would Cell or Zone attack there?!" Joel: Good evening, Tom. I am reporting live from The Satans' home where police are investigating a possible kidnapping!" Gohan: "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!" Joel: Apparently sometime this afternoon, the world champion Mr. Satan came home to not only find his home destroyed, but the mysterious disappearance of his daughter, 16 year old Videl Satan!" Gohan stood blankly at what he just saw and heard. *Videl?! Not Videl too! * Yamcha: "I don't understand it guys! Why would Ce.... Gohan? Are you ok?!" Everyone turned to Gohan whose power was rising at an alarming rate. Gohan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! !!!!!!! Gohan exploded with rage and anger that shook the entire building. The Z Fighters were shocked at Gohan's rage. Gohan powered up to Super Sayian 2 and growled to the heavens. Gohan: "THIS IS IT!!!! YOU HERE ME CELL? ZONE? GERO?! YOU WILL ALLL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!!! AND YOU WILL ALL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TBC 


End file.
